Geshuku Hoka no Sekai SenBaNa
by Gradien45CNmin
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga di Malming / 'Naruto' dan 'Basara' semakin akrab juga semakin aneh / Jiah! Bad summary nih! / Warning? Liat sendiri di Chapter 3 dan 4 / R&R? / (I'm sorry. HIATUS)
1. Welcome and Good Night, New Students!(1)

Hai! Sekarang saya—

Ah! Sudahlah! Kalian tau kan, siapa saya?

Readers: _**GAK!**_

Alen: WHAT!? #disitukadangauthormerasasedih

Nah, kali ini saya ingin bermain dengan Basara dan Naruto sekaligus dalam suatu asrama. Biar lama mainnya getoh!XD

Naruto: "Bergabung dengan Basara? Wah! Kayaknya bakal hancur tuh asrama!"

Masamune: "Justru karena 'Naruto', asrama pasti hancur!"

Naruto: "Oh! Jadi elo tokoh utama dalam Basara!?"

Masamune: "_Yes! I'm a leader in Basara!_"

Naruto: "Mong naon?!"

Alen: "Hah! Sudah-sudah! Kalau mau berantem jangan disini! Nanti disaat cerita mulai!"

NaruMasa: "—Ga Mau! –No!

Alen: "Gue kepala sekolahnya! GA BOLEH ADA YANG MELANGGAR! MENGERTI!?"

NaruMasa: *glek* "(Gawat~!)" *keringat dingin*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Geshuku Kage Aoba SenBaNa (?) (Artinya: Asrama Bayangan Daun Hijau Sengoku Basara Naruto) (Readers: apaan namanya thor!)**

**Genre: Parody &amp; Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom and Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, Garing, ngajak berantem!(?), Plagiat.**

**Don't like? Than don't read! No accept flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Welcome and Good Night, New Students! (Part 1)**

* * *

Greet... Greeet...

Terdengar banyak suara koper yang dilempar(?)—eh! Ralat!—digeret tepat jam 8 malam di hari kamis—atau bisa disebut, Jumat malam!—di sebuah asrama yang terlihat sudah gelap. Ditambah di sana ada pohon besar, yang batangnya membentuk angka empat. Dibatang pohon itu... terdapat dua orang. Yang satu berambut putih panjang dan yang satu berambut hitam panjang. Mereka berdua memakai baju putih. Tetapi, orang-orang yang menggeret koper mereka, tidak tahu bahwa ada orang di atas pohon itu. #Authorbuatsuasanahoror

"Sasuke... ga salah nih... kita sekolah di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya diam tak bernyawa.

"Haah~ koperku berat sekali nih! Aku ingin segera ke kamarku di asrama ini!" Kiba mulai mengeluh. "Guk guk!" Akamaru hanya ikut mengiyakan. (Akamaru-nya dewasa loh!)

"Iya~ Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat sampai kamar!" Shikamaru juga mempasrahkan diri.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat dulu didekat pohon itu." ajak Sakura.

"Kayaknya agak mengerikan deh~ Neji-nii... gimana?" tanya Hinata ke saudara 'Bunke'-nya.

"Tak apa Hinata-sama. Lagi pula, kita kan bersama-sama." Neji menenangkan saudara 'Souke'-nya.

"Iya! Kita akan tenang bila kita terus bersama!" Lee juga menyemangati.

"Tapi capek nich! Mana aku bawa pedang Samehada lagi!" hah? Samehada? KurKer (kurang kerjaan) sekali dirimu Suigetsu!

"Kau ini! Makanya jangan bawa benda Shinobi kesini! Ini sekolah!" Karin marah.

Akhirnya mereka beristirahat di dekat pohon yang terlihat angker. Mereka yang beristirahat ada 18 anak—yaitu: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Karin, dan Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, di gerbang lain, mulai berdatangan murid-murid lain.

"Hah~? Masa kita dapat _a new school _seperti ini? _So scary~_" yang tak kenal Engrish seperti ini, berarti bukan fans sejati Basara. Yap! Ini Masamune.

"Ma—masamune-dono! Aku takut!" rival panas Masamune mulai merengek. Mungkin, mereka semakin akrab sejak kejadian 'Sengoku Basara: Judge End'.

"_Easy,_ Yuki-chan! Masamune-mu ini akan selalu menjagamu!" Masamune memeluk Yukimura (Cieeee! Dokuganryu so sweet deh!XD). 1 berhasil!

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kalian malah melakukan adegan sok romantis sih!" Motonari dan Mitsunari mengkerutkan dahinya kesal melihat duo sejoli semakin akrab.

"Kalian iri~?" goda Keiji.

"Gak tuh! Kami ga sudi!" 2M buang muka.

"Hanbei~?" Keiji memanggil.

"Iya Keiji-kun?" jawab Hanbei.

"Aku boleh—"

"Boleh. Gandeng saja tanganku." Hanbei senyum manis. 2 berhasil!

"WAH! Aku tahu nih! Katsu-chan! Pinjam tangan!" Sakon ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah." Katsuie membiarkan tangannya dipegang Sakon. 3 berhasil!

"Inuchiyo-sama! Ayo! Kita juga! Biar ga ngeri-ngeri amat!" Matsu menggandeng tangan pacarnya itu. Kalian tahu kan?

"Ah~ Iya Matsu!" Toshi semangat. 4 berhasil!

"Ichi! Kita juga!" Nagamasa mulai beraksi.

"Baiklah. Ichi menurut." 5 berhasil!

Motochika dan Ieyasu hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Tetapi 2M, tetap bertahan. 2M! Kasihan tuh si ChikaYasu!

KojuSasu hanya mengikuti. Mereka bergandengan tangan mengkuti tuan mereka. ChikaYasu mulai keringat dingin! 6 berhasil!

"Tsuruhime-chan... apakah aku boleh...?" Shikanosuke, yang kebetulan ada di sana, juga ikut-ikutan.

Tsuruhime hanya menurut. 7 berhasil! 2M mulai panas. (Kayaknya karena pengaruh 'Basara Poetry' ya?)

Terakhir, Yumekichi di atas punggung Oyasan. 8 berhasil! 2M tetap bersikeras, sedangkan ChikaYasu sudah terlihat ingin buang air kecil. Dengan 7 pasangan yang menghantui 2M dan ChikaYasu, mereka bersamaan menuju pohon yang angker. Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari ada orang—baik diatas pohon, maupun di belakang pohon itu.

Sementara itu, di atas pohon...

"Oh~! Jadi mereka anak didik 'SD Konoha'. Tak kusangka, mereka berani datang kesini." kata salah satu orang di atas pohon—yang berambut putih.

"Iya~! Ngomong-ngomong... mana anak-anak 'SD Basara'?" tanya yang berambut hitam.

"Mereka akan segera datang! Ah~ itu mereka! Oichi-sama juga ada~" si rambut putih memainkan rambutnya di atas pohon. Readers belum tahu ya, siapa yang ada di atas pohon?

"Baiklah~! Aku akan menakuti anak-anak 'SD Basara'. Akechi, kau takut-takuti anak 'SD Naruto'~" jelas si rambut hitam.

"Oke, Orochimaru-san~. Sebentar lagi... mereka akan datang~" si rambut putih menyiapkan sebuah benda yaitu _Scythe_.

"Aku juga ingin mencari tubuh lain~" Orochimaru memainkan lidahnya (?).

Sementara itu... didalam asrama, seorang gadis cantik tidur dengan _geulis_-nya. Dia tertidur hampir 3 hari. Jika dia tidak dapat ciuman sejati dari seorang pangeran, dia akan mati. (Wait!? Kok malah jadi cerita putri tidur ya?). BTS! (Back To Story).  
Ehum! Didalam asrama, terdapat 9 orang yang sedang berpikir keras untuk memulai pekerjaanya. Pekerjaan apa ya?

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus memulainya atau tidak?" bisik Nohime.

"Kalau kita lakukan, takutnya habis!" bisik Jiraiya.

"Akyu, _Dai-Rokutten-Maou_, tak siap memulainya!" bisik Nobunaga.

"Mau mulai duluan berarti dia sudah anti mainstream sekali!" kata Maria yang ikut berbisik.

"Kita bersembilan disini. Harusnya kita punya keberanian melakukannya!" ucap Kushina dengan sedikit menaikan suaranya walau tetap berbisik.

"Tapi Kushina, kesalahan sedikit, bisa mem-porak-porandakan asrama ini (?)!" Minato mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu, mau mulai dari yang mana?" tanya Yoshiteru.

"Masalahnya, ini ada 10 potong! Siapa yang dapat dua?" Tsunade menyiapakan pisau.

"Tsunade-sama, kan ada saya..." ingat Shizune.

"Oh iya! Saya lupa. Ada yang mau mulai duluan?" Tsunade menawarkan.

Mereka berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya ada tangan yang memulai.

"Yo—Yoshiteru-san!? Anda siap!?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku tak tahu. Potongan pertama adalah aku! Aku akan memakannya!" Yoshiteru memulai mengambil 'itu'. Kemudian...

"Woy! Makan Pizza aja butuh perjuangan ya?! Kalian kan asistenku! Jadi aku traktir makan Pizza! Makan mah, makan aja!" Sang Kepala Sekolah—Alen—akhirnya datang untuk ikut makan.

"Kemana saja kau! Kami takut tahu memulainya duluan! Nanti kau marah karena ga dapat potongan." bentak Kushina.

"Aku membeli dua kotak besar Pizza! Pasti cukup untuk kita bersepuluh! Tadi aku habis menugaskan Akechi dan Orochimaru untuk menyambut 18 murid SD Konoha ditambah 1 anjing. Dan 18 murid SD Basara ditambah 2 hewan." Jelas Alen.

"Wah! Gawat tuh! Jangan Akechi! Dia bisa saja mengambil nyawa anak SD Konoha!" Nobunaga mengingatkan.

"Iya tuh! Orochimaru bisa saja mencari tubuh lain dari SD Basara! Gawat nih!" Tsunade juga ikut marah.

"Hei~! Ingat malam apa ini?"

"Malam apa?" tanya semua berjamaah.

"Sekarang adalah Malam Jumat! Memang itu rencanaku. Khukhukhukhukhukhu..." Alen evil laugh. Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kita lihat keadaan anak-anak Basara dan Konoha...

"_Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi—ohok!"_ (Ketawa apaan ini, Orochimaru!?)

"Suara apa itu?" anak-anak Basara—yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon itu—mulai ketakutan. Yang tak punya pasangan, tidak bisa saling menghangatkan. Karena ChikaYasu tidak mau berpelukan. Sedangkan 2M, mereka masih panas.

"_Khukhukhukhukhukhukhu—BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!"_ (Gila lo ya, Akechi!?)

"Ah~ Ini mah, suara ketawanya Orochimaru~" anak-anak Konoha tetap 'KEEP CALM and LOVE NARUTO!' Padahal yang mereka dengar itu, bukan ketawanya Orochimaru.

"_Belajar ketawamu susah juga ya, Akechi. Kau siap?" _tanya Orochimaru.

"_Siap! Konoha~ Aku datang~_" Akechi turun dari sangkarnya.

(Adegan Orochimaru mengagetkan Basara)

DAR!

"KYAAAAA!" anak Basara teriakan. Mereka yang berpasangan langsung berpelukan termasuk Yumekichi dan Oyasan. ChikaYasu—yang tak punya pilihan—akhirnya pelukan juga. Sedangkan 2M tetap masang wajah horor mereka.

Orochimaru yang melihatnya langsung kabur. Tak tahan dengan dirinya yang JONES! Dia menggunakan ularnya sebagai tali untuk masuk ke asrama lewat jendela atas. Para pasangan kebingungan, kemana setan tadi?

"Njir! Nyesel gua nakut-nakutin!" Orochimaru meratapi nasib JONES-nya itu. (Readers: Tong pake Capslock juga kaleee, BE-LEN-JO! {baca: Belinjo})

(Adegan Akechi nakut-nakutin Konoha)

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh~" Naruto merinding.

"Iya. Seperti ada sesuatu dipohon ini!" Sakura juga merinding.

"Teman-teman! Dipohon!" Karin merasakan chakra. Ternyata mereka masih membawa jurus Shinobi ya!

Mereka melihat ke atas pohon. Jerlihat seseorang berambut putih panjang yang bergantung terbalik.

"SETAAAAAAAN!" teriak mereka berjamaah—minus Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Gaara.

"—Rasengan! –Chidori! –Sabaku Shou! –Shanarooo! –Konoha Senpuu! –Juken!" semua ngamuk. Yang diserang kabur. Seketika pohon itu babak bundhas. Disaat itulah...

"EH~?" anak-anak Basara terkejut.

"AH~?" anak-anak Konoha juga terkejut.

Pertemuan awal di jam setengah sepuluh malam, _begin!_

* * *

Cukup sampai sini ceritanya ya! Akan dilanjutkan lagi kapan-kapan! Tenang! Ini part 1. Nanti ada part duanya untuk prolognya.

Baiklah! Sampai nanti! Want to bring me some review or some fav? Yes, please!

AlenDeRadiasi45


	2. Welcome and Good Night, New Students!(2)

Sepi~ Sepi~ Sepi~

Eh!? Readers sudah datang? Mau ngapain? #plaaak

Oke! Kalian menunggu fic ini?

Readers: _**GAK!**_

Pake tulisan itu lagi! #disitukadangsayasangatsedih

Baiklah! Author habis dapet ide karena nonton Naruto: The Last! HUAHAHAHHAHAHA! Ada yang udah nonton? Mungkin bakal berubah genre kali ya~! Karena ada faktor lain dalam chapter ini! Sepertinya... imajinasi author keluar deh! Hehehe. Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Geshuku Kage Aoba SenBaNa**

**Genre: Parody &amp; Humor + Fantasy(maybe?)**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom and Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, Garing, ngajak berantem!(?), Plagiat.**

**Don't like? Than don't read! No accept flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Welcome and Good Night, New Students! (Part 2)**

* * *

Malam berlanjut...

"EH~!?" semua yang ada disana bingung.

"Ba—Basara!" Naruto terkejut.

"Ko—konoha!?" Basara terkejut berjamaah. Wes! Sohib sekali anak Basara!

"Ja—jadi kalian sekolah disini?" tanya Naruto.

"I—iya! Ke—kenapa?" Basara masih berjamaah.

"Oi! Ngapain kalian gagap kayak gitu! Itu! Aku lihat pintu di sana. Ayo kita buka, lalu masuk, lalu tutup pintunya." jelas Sasuke dari Konoha. #apasih?!

"—Baiklah! –Yosh-tebayo! –Hai! –Aaa~" mereka mengiyakan berbarengan tapi dengan kata yang berbeda-beda.

Mereka menuju pintu yang dikatakan SAng SUsu KEju (*kena chidori Sasuke*). Mereka buka pintu, masuk, lalu tutup pintu #APASIH!?. Masih dalam keadaan berjamaah, mereka melihat aula asrama yang gelap, kusam, dan MENGERIKAN. Apalagi ditambah kaca-kaca besar yang ada di asrama tersebut bak gereja tua. Suasana dalam ruangan semakin horor. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menjadi penglihatan mereka—yang masuk lewat kaca-kaca tadi.

Yukimura memeluk Masamune sambil berkata, "Masamune-dono~ Yuki-chan takut~"

"Tenang Yuki-ku, _I will always be around you~_"Masamune menenangkan Yukimura sambil balas memeluknya. Begitu juga yang berpasangan (termasuk Oyasan dan Yumekichi juga loh~). Yang dari Konoha sweatdrop. Sedangkan 2M tetap menjadi baja dan ChikaYasu... lupakan mereka! Mereka sudah lelah.

"_Selamat datang~ Selamat datang~! Rupanya kalian sudah sampai toh?!_" sambut seseorang yang tak berwujud. "_Pelayanku akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar kalian. Kami sudah menanti anda~"_ lanjutnya lagi.

"Su—suara siapa itu~?" Kiba ketakutan. Akamaru hanya mengaum.

Lalu datanglah 9 orang berpakaian layaknya Seorang Pencabut Nyawa.

"Baiklah... biar kami antar kalian ke kamar masing-masing. Kalian akan dibagi dua. Yang aku panggil akan ikut bersama ku. Sisanya... ikut _Reaper_ yang lain." Sang Pencabut Nyawa mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan membacakan isinya. "Ehum... Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Takenaka Hanbei, Maeda Keiji, Shima Sakon, Sai, Oichi, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Chosukabe Motochika dan Shibata Katsuie. Bagi yang disebut namanya, ikut kami berempat." ajak salah satu _Reaper_.

Mungkin... dalam hati seorang Ieyasu... dia pasti merasa sedih karena ditinggal Mitsu-chan. HUEEEHEHHEHHEHE! Kalau hati Motochika... ah~ sudahlah! Kalau Ichi... dia dan Nagamasa malah melakukan adegan seperti 'Romeo and Juliet'! Kita lihat film-nya!

"Nagamasa-sama!" panggil Ichi

"Ichi!" panggil Nagamasa.

"NAGAMASA-SAMA!" panggil Ichi lagi.

"ICHIIII!" panggil Nagamasa lagi.

"NA-GA-MA-SA-SA-MA~" mulai...-_-

"I-CHI~"

"N-A-G-A-M-A-S-A-S-A-M-A~"

"I-C-H-I~"

Sangking lebay-nya kejadian itu, "_Woy! Pisah kamar bukan berarti pisah selamanya!_" bentak suara aneh tadi.

Delapan belas orang yang disebutkan namanya mengikuti 4 _Reaper_. Sedangkan yang tidak disebut namanya mengikuti 5 _Reaper_. Nah, Readers ingin ikut yang mana? Yang ada NaruMasa-nya atau yang hanya sebatas orang biasa? (Readers: Pertanyaan macam apa ini, THOR!?)

Kita ikuti perjalan NaruMasa mendaki kamarnya! (Lo kate naik gunung apa!?-_-)

Geng NaruMasa (NaruMasa: JANGAN SEBUT KAMI "NARUMASA" KARENA KAMI BUKAN MAHO!) menuju ke sebuah pintu. Lalu para _Reaper_ membuka pintu, mempersilahkan mereka berdelapan belas masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Terlihat lorong yang dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan yang bisa bergerak. Bukan hanya itu. Kaca-kaca yang ada di sana juga membuat pemandangan untuk menuju kamar semakin horor. Ihhh~ serem~! (Readers: Ganggu aja lo thor!)

Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu. Mereka masuk kedalam pintu itu. Di dalamnya, mereka melihat ada ruang yang sangat besar—yang berisi tempat beristirahat bak ruang keluarga dan ruang makan dengan meja panjang dan besar serta 9 pintu yang akan jadi kamar para murid dan 1 pintu kamar untuk penjaga ruang kamar tersebut.

(Hmm... kepala sekolah jadi bingung... sebenarnya... sekolah yang dimiliki kepala sekolah alias author alias Alen alias Len-tur alias Len-dir alias Len-cang kiri alias Len-tik alias Len-sa alias Aren-chan alias Ren-da alias... ah! Apalah itu!—itu... seberapa luas sih!?)

Kancut! Eh... Lanjut!

"Tempatnya... semakin mengerikan saja..." semua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ini ruangan khusus untuk kalian. Dua orang satu kamar. Silahkan pilih kamar kalian sendiri dan dengan siapa kalian akan tidur. Lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah setelah ganti pakaian tidur. Mengerti?" jelas salah satu _Reaper_.

Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kita lihat siapa saja yang sekamar!

**Kamar 1.** Masamune-Yukimura

"Horeeee! Aku bareng Masamune-chaaaaaan!" Yukimura begitu semangat sambil berbaring diranjang yang besar. Wah! Author buat kamarnya untuk digunakan macam-macam nih!:v

"Iya Yuki-chan! Masamune sekamar denganmu!" Masamune mulai –piiip-. Hmm... mungkin bakal berubah Rate kale ya! (WHAT!?)

**Kamar 2.** Keiji-Hanbei

"Hah~ akhirnya dikamar juga! Hanbei, kamu mau ganti baju?" tanya Keiji melempar (?) kopernya lalu membanting diri di kasurnya. Ini nanya apa napsu?-_-

"Ah~ iya. Kalau diberi perintah, aku pasti akan langsung mengerjakannya." Cieee... Hanbei! Darah A mah gitu! Rajin! Ga kayak authornya! Goldar A tapi ga rajin! (Alen: Siapa yang nulis ini!? ; Readers: LO THOR!) Ngomong-ngomong... Hanbei cocok kan untuk jadi goldar A? Dia kan selembut Hinata! Hehehe...

**Kamar 3.** Ieyasu-Motochika

Ieyasu membuka tasnya lalu menaruh foto Mitsunari di meja belajarnya. "Mitsunari..." ucapnya sambil memandang foto Mitsunari.

Sedangkan Motochika... dia langsung ganti baju. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menonton TV di ruang kebersamaan alias ruang keluarga.

**Kamar 4.** Oichi-Hinata

"Salam kenal... aku Hyuuga Hinata." kata Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya ke Oichi, teman sekamarnya.

"Salam kenal juga... aku Oichi." balas Oichi. Mungkin... kamar khusus mereka adalah kamar untuk seorang _Hime._ Soalnya, Oichi adalah _'Oda no Hime_' (mungkin?) sedangkan Hinata adalah '_Byakugan no Hime_'. Ga percaya? Nonton Naruto: The Last sono! Biar tahu, Hinata dipanggil apa sama pasukan Toneri!

**Kamar 5.** Sakura-Ino

"Aku sama kamu ya, Sakura!" kata Ino masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oke Ino. Awalnya sih, aku mau sama Sasuke-kun! Hehehe!" kata Sakura sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Dasar! Suami istri nieee~ Aku juga ingin sih. Aku ingin bersama Sai-ku itu! Hahaha." Mereka bersendagurau bersama. Kamar berikutnya!

**Kamar 6.** Sakon-Katsuie

Emm... lupakan mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain _'Trick or Treat'_. Eits! Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu! Maksudnya, mereka sedang menyanyi lagu '_Trick or Treat'_ berjamaah. Pernah liat MMD-nya ga?

**Kamar 7.** Naruto-Sasuke

"Zzzzzz... Zzzzz..." Naruto sudah tertidur lelap.

"Bangun woy!" Sasuke melempar bantal ke arah Naruto. "Sialan juga ni anak!" Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng layaknya triping. #plaaak. Dan terus mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

**Kamar 8.** Shikamaru-Sai

"Hah~ hanya bisa pasrah karena bersamamu." Shikamaru langsung mengganti pakaiannya. "Kenapa harus berkumpul segala ya~ Merepotkan!" lalu keluar menuju ruang kebersamaan dan nonton bareng Motochika.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi... semoga kita akrab di kamar ini..." kata Sai dengan senyum aslinya. Kamar terakhir!

**Kamar 9.** Neji-Gaara

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung keluar dan menuju ruang kebersamaan sehabis mengganti baju mereka menjadi baju tidur.

Keheningan terjadi. Hanya ada suara TV. Mungkin ada suara berisik seperti nyanyian SaKatsu, amukan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Naruto, MasaYuki yang bersenang-senang dikamar (Woy! Pikirannya readers! Jangan jauh-jauh!), dan suara yang mengganggu lainnya. Oh ya, ada yang penasaran dengan 18 orang lain selain di ruang ini?

Kita ke ruang lain! Ruang dimana 2M dkk disimpan! (Lo kate makanan apa!?)

"Hah~ apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman kita ya~ kawatir!" Kiba memakan makanannya. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah makan jam setengah duabelas malam. Suasana yang ada dikamar mereka seperti suasana orang Jepang. Jadi, ga begitu menakutkan seperti NaruMasa dan kawan-kawan.

Ruangan mereka juga begitu terang dan bercahaya. Tidak sehoror ruangan NaruMasa. Ruangan NaruMasa hanya ada penerangan lilin. Kalau tidak ada cahaya, berarti ruangan NaruMasa SUNGGUH sangat MISTIS! HUAHAHAHHAHHAHA! (Readers: Jail lo thor!)

Kembali ke ruang 2M!

"Aku beruntung bisa pisah dari si Yasu! Dengan begini, kita bisa tenang." kata Mitsunari sambil meminum teh-nya.

"Iya. Rasain mereka masuk ruang horor." ejek Motonari dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yukimura-danna ya~?" Sasuke kawatir.

"Sama! Saya juga! Aku kawatir dengan Masamune-sama..." Kojuro setuju dengan Sasuke.

Oh ya, _Reaper_ yang menuntun mereka ke ruang kamar berkelas Jepang adalah Yoshiteru, Shizune, Jiraiya, Nobunaga, dan Nohime. Mereka sudah menampakan wajah dan sekarang, mereka sedang makan berjamaah. Yang sudah selesai boleh nonton atau langsung tidur. Soalnya, sebelum makan, mereka sudah dijelaskan tentang seluruh ruangan asrama, tata tertib, aturan tambahan, dan tanggal mereka masuk.

Sepertinya membosankan di ruangan milik 2M. Kita kembali keruang _**HOROR**_ dan _**MISTIS**_ milik NaruMasa!

Setting jam sebelas lebih lima puluh lima menit 17 detik. (Readers: Detail benget thor!). Mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Mereka sedang me-_waiting-waiting_ para _Reaper_ tadi.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang tertidur dipundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang keberatan mendorong Naruto. Pundak yang Naruto tiduri tadi sekarang berubah menjadi pundak Masamune. Huahahahhahaahaha! Masamune sekarang keberatan banget! Soalnya pundak kanan Masamune sudah ditiduri Yukimura. Dan sekarang ditambah kepala Naruto. Oke adegan yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba... terdengar suara organ. Yukimura dan Naruto terbangun. Rupanya, yang memainkan organ tadi adalah Toneri. Anda tahu Toneri? Yap! Nonton Naruto: The Last sono!:v

Oh ya, readers, saya mau cerita nih! Ehum! Gara-gara author nonton Naruto: The Last... dan teman-teman author pada belum nonton, mereka bilang ke aku, " Sialan kau Shifra!" ada lagi, "Perang dunia ketiga Shif! Perang dunia ketiga!" ditambah lagi, "Minta link-nya Shif!". Dan temen-temenku semuanya ketipu! Emang, sebenarnya author nonton The Last. Tapi gambarnya kurang bagus! Karena itu adalah rekaman orang lain. Coba kalian lihat Yotube! Huahahaha! #Authocurang #perangShinobikelima,thor!KELIMA!  
Sedihnya... bukan sub title Indonesia! Huhuhuhhu! #rasainlothor!

BTS! (Back To Story)

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah keluar rupanya. Kalian mau makan apa? Aku tahu kalian habis capek karena perjalanan kesini. Jadi... kalian mau disiapkan apa?" Toneri menawarkan. "Lalu, silahkan kalian duduk di meja makan. Hinata, aku ingin kau makan di depanku. Kau boleh disampingnya, Naruto." Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dan Oichi juga Hanbei... bolehkah kalian duduk di sisi kiri dan kananku? Atau kalian sudah punya pasangan?" ajak Toneri.

"Ah~ emm... aku mau saja tapi... Keiji-kun, apa aku boleh?" Hanbei malu-malu.

"Keiji? Itukah pasanganmu, Hanbei?" tanya Toneri bigung.

"Ah~ sebenarnya bisa iya, bisa tidak. Hanya saja, aku selalu bersamanya... sama seperti Masamune-kun dan Yukimura-kun." Hanbei hanya tersenyum menjawab Toneri. Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum dan mempererat pelukan mereka. (Readers: Thor... lo makin jauh aja!)

"Ahahaha~ Hanbei-dono bisa aja!" Yukimura malu sama kucing dan kambing. (?)

"Emm... boleh. Untuk Hanbei-ku, apasih yang ga dibolehin~?" goda Keiji. Hanbei ikut-ikutan malu-malu Kyubi dan Taka. (?) Ada yang mau muntah darah akibat adegan KeiHan? Silahkan meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'Biiip'. #plaaaak

"Kalau anda, _Oda no Hime_?" tanya Toneri ke Oichi.

"Asalkan Tokugawa-sama ada disamping Ichi, Ichi mau saja..." Oichi tetap tenang. Ieyasu hanya melirik sedikit kepada Ichi.

"Baiklah. Saatnya makan tepat jam dua belas malam!" Toneri mengajak mereka makan tengah malam.

Mereka pun duduk di meja makan. Saat itu juga, terdengar lonceng jam di ruangan itu berdenting. Seketika Cinderella harus kembali ketempatnya sebelum ibu tiri tahu akan dirinya. (Naha jadi Cinderella?)

Kembali ke meja makan! Para boneka yang dibuat Toneri menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mereka. Ada Ramen, Dango, Sup Tomat, dan lain-lain. Sake pun ada! Semua orang bersiap ditempat untuk menyerbu 'makan tengah malam' mereka lalu...

"_Itadakimasu_!" Semua berteriak berjamaah.

Semua menyerbu makanan yang ada didepan mereka dengan semangat. Yah~ kecuali Sasuke, Hanbei, Oichi, Toneri, dan orang-orang lain yang ga punya semangat hidup. Suara piring, garpu, sendok, dan alat makan lainnya—yang saling bertabrakan—membuat gaduh ruangan.

Sementara itu... di tempat lain...

"Akhirnya... pizza-nya habis juga! Terima kasih Kakashi, Matsunaga, Magoichi, Iruka, Ibiki, Kurenai, Asuma, Shingen, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Akechi, Guy, dan Muneshige! Dengan begini, aku bisa tenang! Pizza-nya ga sia-sia!" Alen meminum soda-nya. Minum soda tengah malam? Ga takut sakit apa!? Mana es-nya banyak lagi!?

"Tak masalah, Aren-sama. Lagipula, kami hanya makan masing-masing satu. Ini tinggal sisa empat. Bagaimana? Mau di apakan?" tanya Iruka.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tahu, akan ada empat orang yang akan mencari makan. Ini aku tinggalkan untuk mereka berempat." jelas Alen. "Silahkan kalian istirahat. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. _Good night_!" Alen mengajak para guru untuk kembali ke alamnya. Coba tebak... berapa pizza yang Alen makan hayooo!?

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Empat orang berbaju gelap sampai di tempat dimana Alen dan beberapa guru-guru tadi makan pizza.

"Fuh~ akhirnya! Tugas kita selesai! Tapi..." kruyuuuuukk~~~ suara perut salah satu _Reaper_.

"Hahaha! Kushina, kau lapar ya?" tanya _Reaper_ yang lain.

"Aaa~ sepertinya aku juga~ Ingin rasanya makan..." kata _Reaper_ ketiga sambil membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Harusnya kita ikut makan dengan mereka! Kalian malah kabur-kabur aja sih!" kata _Reaper_ keempat yang sudah membuka tudungnya. Mukanya... mirip Tsunade... (Minato, Kushina, dan Maria: YANG INI EMANG TSUNADE, LENDIER!).

"Eh, itu... itu! Itu pizza! Syukurlah! Dia masih menyisakan!" Kushina alias _Reaper_ pertama, langsung menyerbu pizza yang hanya tersisa empat itu dan memakannya lahap.

"Hahaha~ kepala sekolah kita pengertian sekali!" Minato—_Reaper_ kedua—juga ikut makan.

Akhirnya—Maria, Minato, Kushina, dan Tsunade makan bersama dengan empat potong pizza yang tersisa dan satu botol soda.

Kembali lagi ke ruang NaruMasa!

Semuanya bersendawa berjamaah! 1... 2... 3...

Eeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~

Uh! Pasti bau tuh ruangan! Tenang! Di makanan itu sudah ditaburi bumbu-bumbu aneh yang tidak beracun—yang tidak membuat bau mulut. Yah~ karena ruangan mereka bak tempat penyihir, ada hal yang horor juga dari makanannya. #authorsemakinJAIL

Baiklah! Kan sudah malam! Mereka sudah kembali ke tempat tidur dan tidur bersama. MasaYuki, KeiHan, ChikaYasu, NaruSasu, dan SaKatsu—mereka tidur sambil berpelukan layaknya _Teletubies_. Hus! Readers jangan mikir macam-macam! Lalu... dibalik itu semua... ada mata _Tensigan_ yang mengawasi 'Hinata dari Basara' dan 'Toneri dari Basara'. Kalian tahu orang yang dimaksud oleh 'Hinata dan Toneri dari Basara'? Yap! Itu adalah mereka yang diminta duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Toneri.

Malam ini berakhir di jam satu lebih 23 menit 48 detik. Suasana horor dan gelap semakin terjadi dalam ruangan NaruMasa. Sedangkan ruangan lain—yang jadi kamar murid—ruangan mereka terang. #authorsungguhsangatJAIL!

Hari berikut... apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Huahahhahaha! Sudah berakhir untuk malam ini! *gelindingan* baiklah! Berapa kata? 2.000 lebih! Buakakakakakak! Rekor baru author! *terjun ke jurang* #AUTHORISVERYVERYVERYJAIL!

Okay! Ehum! Want to bring me MANY Review? Or MANY Fav?

Bye fans! #plaaak

AlenDeRadiasi45!


	3. Keliling Sekolah, Yuk!

Hai readers! Kangen ga?

Readers. _**GAK!**_

Plis deh! Jangan pake tulisan itu wae! #authorpundungberat!

Wokeh! Kebetulan tangan author gatal nih! Lagi pengen ngetik fanfic! Hehehe.

Nah... di chap ini... sepertinya bukan rate bakal yang berubah! Melainkan nama sekolah! Soalnya, author mulai berimajinasi sih! Sudah seperti dunia lain sekolahnya. Biarlah chap 1 dan 2 tetap dengan nama Geshuku Aoba Nara SenBaNa. Mulai dari chap ini, sampai seterusnya... asrama akan berubah nama menjadi... Enjoy aja ya! Baca sendiri!XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Geshuku Hoka no Sekai SenBaNa**_** (Asrama Dunia Lain Sengoku Basara Naruto)**

**Genre(s): Parody, Fantasy, Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom and Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning: OOC—yang suatu saat bisa berubah jadi 2P!character, TYPO—ketikan yang setingkat anak TK, Garing—yang akan menghilang suatu saat:'(, ngajak berantem!(?)—yang membuat kalian banting rumah, Plagiat—karena sudah kebanyakan hal seperti ini, Alur kecepatan—keslahan yang susah dihindari author, Sho-ai—yang bisa naik tingkat ke YAOI! dan YURI!, dan masih banyak lagi selalu menakuti kalian serta author.** (Readers: Panjang banget thor!)

**Don't like? Than don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Keliling Sekolah Yuk!**

* * *

Jam berapa sekarang? Sekarang adalah jam 8 lebih 36 menit 21 detik! Huahahahahaha! Waktu yang detail ini adalah waktu khusus ruang atau kamar tidur _**HOROR**_ dan _**MISTIS**_ ini! Baiklah... sekarang kepala sekolah sedang mencoba membangunkan anak-anak di ruang NaruMasa.

"Hah~ anak-anak ini... mereka sudah lelah karena perjalanan yang panjang menuju asrama ini..." Alen diam sejenak. "Tapi mereka mendapatkan kamar yang horor! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alen ngakak sendiri di ruang kebersamaan milik NaruMasa dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku mau lihat KeiHan ah~" katanya lagi. Ini kepala sekolah sungguh sangat gila ya! Bicara sendiri! Ngakak sendiri! Jones apa!? (Readers: nyepet thor!?-_-)

Sang Kepala Sekolah masuk ke kamar KeiHan. Terlihat Keiji sedang tertidur pulas. Membalut diri dengan selimut merah juga dengan rambut terurai panjang. HATI-HATI READERS! BAKAL BERUBAH RATE!:v

Alen mendekatinya, lalu duduk disamping jenazahnya. (?) Dilihat Keiji yang TAMVAN dan BERANI ini. Terus dipandang. Mendekat... Mendekat!... Semakin mendekat! Muka mereka berdekatan... MENDEKAT!... bibir mereka berjarak 10 cm... MENDEKAT! Lalu...

"Woy! Bangun! Hanbei saja sudah tidak ada di tempatnya... kau masih saja ngacai di tempat tidur terindah!" Alen menampar Keiji pelan.

"Emm... sudah pagi ya~? Jangan ganggu deh!" Keiji balik tidur lalu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Aku mau ngajak murid-murid ruangan ini untuk keliling istana. Eh! Keliling asrama deng!"

"Oh..." Keiji membuka bantal yang menutupi kepalanya lalu melihat orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. "AH! Si—siapa kau!?" Keiji langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eeee~? Aku? Aku ketua OSIS disini. Aku diberi perintah untuk mendampingi kalian untuk keliling asrama," kata Alen berpura-pura. Sebenarnya, Ketua OSIS di asrama ini adalah Namikaze Menma dari Kamar 'Other World'—lebih tepatnya calon ketua OSIS. (Ceritanya, Menma lebih tua 1 tahun dari Naruto. Dia anak kelas 2 getoh!:v)

Oh ya! Disini ada 6 jenis kamar atau ruangan sebagai tempat anak-anak beristirahat. Akan dijelaskan selama tur keliling asrama. Tapi tunggu dulu! Aku alias Author alias KepSek mau membangunkan Naruto, MasMun, dan kawan-kawan yang lainnya sambil menyamar menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Sekarang kau mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Lalu keruang tengah. Kita akan pergi berjamaah," jelas Alen.

"Hanbei mana?" tanya Keiji.

"Dia sudah bangun duluan dan sekarang, dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Ichi. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain. Cepat! Lakukan!" perintah Alen.

"Tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong... nama kakak siapa ya?"

"Ah~ udah! Ga usah banyak tanya! Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan!" bentak Alen.

Okeh! Aku males menceritakan bagaimana cara aku membangunkan NaruMasa Dkk... pokoknya... begitu aku masuk ke kamar MasaYuki... oke... kalian bisa sweatdrop bejamaah. Mereka sedang berpelukan~—ah sudahlah! Si Ketua OSIS membangunkannya dengan cara memukul mereka dengan bantal.

Selanjutnya NaruSasu. Mereka udah bangun sih. Tapi juga udah mulai perang! Bantal dimana-mana! Selimut bertebangan! Dan... beuh! Pokoknya berantakan deh! So pasti~ yang berantakin pasti Naruto. Dengan kekuatan bulan!—eh?—dengan kekuatan jentikan jari... kamar rapihhhh!:v

Oke! Aku males menceritakan kejadian aneh dalam membangunkan para murid. Hanya saja... Hanbei, Oichi, dan Hinata... mereka sudah tidak ada di ruang mereka karena dipanggil Toneri. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan guru seni itu! Yap! Toneri adalah guru seni di asrama ini!

Baiklah! Perjalanan keliling asrama... dimulai!

Yang ikut keliling asrama adalah Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Masamune, Yukimura, Keiji, Sakon, Katsuie, dan Ieyasu. Sisanya? Mereka bermalas-malasan di ruangan mereka.

Setelah melewati lorong tempat mereka tidur, sampailah mereka di aula. Dilihat mereka aula besar—yang kemarin malam mereka lihat. Disana juga terdapat 7 pintu lain ditambah pintu menuju ruang kamar mereka. Jadi, jumlah pintu yang mereka lihat adalah... (Readers: Banyak omong lo thor!)

Alen mulai menjelaskan, "Nah, di sini ada 8 pintu. Pintu pertama adalah pintu keluar sekolah. Pintu kedua adalah pintu ruang makan untuk seluruh murid. Biasanya setiap Jumat, Sabtu, dan kadang hari Minggu malam, kita selalu makan bersama. Seluruh kelas! Baik kelas 1, 2, ataupun 3. Untuk hari Senin sampai Kamis, kalian makan di ruang masing-masing. Di ruang kalian ada 10 pintu. Nah, ruang kesepuluh ditempati oleh penjaga ruang tersebut."

"Oh~" kata murid bersamaan.

"Siapa penjaga kamar kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemarin malam, kalian makan dengan siapa? Nah! Itulah penjaga ruang kalian!" jelas Alen.

"Selanjutnya, pintu ketiga adalah pintu di belakang kita alias pintu untuk menuju kamar kalian—ruang kamar pertama. Kamar kalian disebut_ Magica E Mistica Spazio_.(Bahasa Itali: Kamar Sihir dan Misits) Mengapa disebut demikian? Karena kamar kalian sangat _**HOROR**_. Lalu pintu di depan kalian..."

"_Wait_! _What the horror_?" tanya Masamune memotong penjelasan Alen.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari ruangan kalian? Ruang kalian tidak ada lampu! Hanya ada penerangan lilin," jelas Alen. Dan disambut dengan satu kata berjamaah yaitu...

"AVAH!?"

"Ga usah lebay deh! Meskipun begitu, kamar kalian bernuansa Eropa. Selanjutnya—sampai mana tadi... oh iya!—pintu di depan kalian adalah kamar teman-teman kalian. Kamar mereka bernuansa Jepang. Karena itu, kamar mereka disebut _Sakura no Rumufoshizunzu_ (Artinya: Kamar Sakura Empat Musim) yang dijaga oleh Sabisuke dan Wabisuke. Setiap kalian kesana, kalian akan merasakan Jepang yang tenang," jelas Alen. Readers ngerti kan?

"Bagaimana ruangan Sasuke? Ada lampunya kah?" tanya Yukimura. Sasuke yang dimaksud adalah si Saru! #dishurikenSasuke

Alen mengiyakan,"Iya... selanjutnya ruang..."

"CURAAAAAAANG!" paduan suara dimulai!

"Cukup! Jangan memotong kalimatku! Selanjutnya pintu di samping ruang kalian ini disebut _The Fresh and Natural Room._ Nuansa kamar mereka adalah nuansa alam. Jadi, sudah dipastikan sejuk dan asri. Kalian bisa belajar tanaman lewat ruang kamar itu. Oh ya, yang ada di dalamnya adalah anak kelas 2. Berhati-hatilah! Mereka sangat tegas! Tapi mereka sebenarnya baik. Penjaga mereka adalah Uchimaki Shirendan (OC)," jelas Alen tentang ruang alias kamar ketiga.

"Ada lampunya tidak?" sekarang giliran Keiji bertanya.

"Ada. Kamar keempat..." belum selesai bicara...

"CUUUURAAAAAAAAANG!" berjamaah lagi!

"DIAM! Plis deh! Jangan berjamaah seperti itu! Ruang kamar keempat disebut kamar _Modern and Enstein Room_. Yang menempati ruang itu adalah anak kelas 3. Mereka kebanyakan adalah ilmuwan. Hanya orang terpilih yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruang itu karena isinya adalah dunia modern. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, ruangan kamar itu bagai masa depan. Penjaga ruangan itu adalah Maedate Danse (OC kedua!). Tak perlu ditanyakan! Jelas sekali ruang mereka sangat cerah!" jelas Alen tentang kamar keempat.

"FOOOOUUUUUUL!" kata mereka lebih keras hingga bergema di aula. Hmm... sepertinya Masamune sudah merencanakannya biar mereka teriak pake Engrish-nya.

Alen hanya pasrah. "Pintu ketujuh adalah ruang kamar kelima. Kamar itu disebut _Camerarum Es Quaint Et Historicis_. (Bahasa Latin: Kamar Kuno dan Sejarah) Isinya adalah ruang yang kaya akan sejarah dan ke-kuno-an dari seluruh negara, termasuk Jepang, Yunani, Eropa, bahkan Indonesia. (Negara sendiri harus dibanggakan dong!;). Penjaganya adalah Ii Naotora. Yang menempati ruang itu adalah kelas 3. Karena mereka tradisional, penerang mereka hanya berupa lilin," jelas Alen tentang kamar kelima.

"MERDEKAAAAAAA!" paduan suara 7 oktav.

Alen semakin pasrah. "Terakhir, ruang kamar keenam ratus enam puluh enam," (HUAAAAAA! Angka horor!).

"AVAAAAH!?" mereka berjamaah. #Lagi?

"Maksudnya ruang kamar enam. Nama ruang itu adalah _Una Altra Mundial de I'Espai_. (Bahasa Katalana: Ruang/Kamar Dunia Lain). Memang penerangan mereka pakai lampu..."

"SHIMATTAAAAAAAA!" padus 10 oktav hingga kaca disana pecah!

"NJIR! DIAM KALIAN! MAU TAHU AMARAH KEPALA SEKOLAH TUH GIMANA?! DENGERIN GUA NGOMONG! JANGAN DIPUTUS! KALAU MAU PUTUS YA UDAH PUTUS AJA! POKOKNYA GA MAU TAHU! KITA PUTUS!" #oktavtakterbatas #capslockjebol #tandaseruauthorRukSak (Readers: Ngomong naon thor!)

Seketika semua diam. Mereka diam karena tahu bahwa Alen itu Kepsek atau takut sama Kepsek ntu asrama? Hah~ sudahlah! Mereka pasti pada belum tahu!

"Tapi, karena ruangan mereka bercat setengah hitam, setengah putih, dan sedikit efek warna merah, sudah jelas dan pasti!—cahaya lampu tak akan berguna. Lagi pula, lebih horor kamar itu dari pada kamar kalian. Kamar mereka lebih ke nuansa Surga dan Neraka. Kalian harus lebih waspada pada mereka! Harusnya kalian lebih bersyukur karena kepala sekolah hanya memasukan kalian ke kamar yang penuh sihir. Daripada kamar yang jauh dari dunia nyata. Pemiliknya adalah anak kelas 2. Apalagi, di sana selalu perang! Untungnya ada kepala sekolah. Mereka bisa dibuat damai. Karena itulah, yang bertangung jawab penuh akan ruangan itu hanyalah kepala sekolah. Tak ada mau. Yah~ hanya saja, kepala sekolah tidak selalu pergi ke kamar itu karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi nuansa Surga dan Neraka itu tak bisa dihapus karena kepala sekolah tidak mengizinkannya. Sekolah ini seratus persen milik kepala sekolah," jelasnya lebih panjang lebar lagi. Yang mendengar hanya bisa mematung. Minus Sasuke loh~

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sai memberikan pertanyaan. "OSIS-neesan (?), termasuk kamar mana?"

Hening sejenak.

"Yah~ kamarku di... em!?" semua melotot di depan wajah sang ketua OSIS. Wajah mereka tampak megerikan~ #plaaak

"Oi! Ngapain kalian di depan wajahku yang CUANTIK!—dan—BERANI!—ini? Aku ada di kamar _Una Altra Mundial de I'Espai,_" jawabnya. Yang ingatannya tajam langsung mejauh. Yang lupa dengan nama yang disebut tadi hanya bingung dengan kelakuan teman-temannya dan berkata...

"Kamar apasih? Pake bahasa yang jelas kek!" yang ingatannya min adalah Yukimura, Naruto, Keiji, dan Sakon.

"AKU KAMAR '_**SURNER**_'!(Surga Neraka)" yang mendengar diam sejenak. Lalu...

"AAAAAAAAAAA?!" semua menjauh dari si ketua OSIS. Jarak mereka sekarang adalah 10 meter. Tidak ada yang lebih dekat dari 10 meter kecuali Sasuke dan Ieyasu. Mereka 'Keep Calm and To Be Cool':v

"Keiji, Sasuke, Sakon, dan Sai... ada tiga orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian dari kelas 2 di ruang _The Fresh and Natural Room_. Ikut aku!" ajak Alen.

Mereka yang takut tetap menjaga jarak dengan si ketua OSIS. Anda tahu kenapa Ieyasu woles aja? Ah~ hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Author susah menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang! Entah apa yang diVIKIRkannya. Kalau Sasuke... sudah jelaskan kalau dia itu SSK. (SUNGGUH SANGAT KALEM!:v)

Melewati lorong yang asri, alam, dan _fresh_.

"Em~ rasanya tenang yah~ kalau bisa tinggal disini~" Ieyasu menghirup udara segar di ruangan alam itu sambil bergumam. Yah~ yang sepuluh meter di belakang juga menikmati. Tapi masih jaga jarak.

Setelah melewati dan menikmati lorong, sampailah mereka di ruang kebersamaan di ruang _The Fresh and Natural Room._ Terlihat meja makan besar yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna putih, tempat menonton TV, kursi-kursi yang _natural_ sekali, serta bermacam-macam tanaman dan 10 pintu kamar. Yang sedang menikmati ruang TV ada 3 orang. Shin—kakaknya Sai, Itachi, dan Hideyoshi.

Shin menyambut kepala sekolah yang sedang menyamar menjadi ketua OSIS, "Eh? Kepala se—" Alen langsung membekap mulut Shin.

"_Untuk sementara ini kalian panggil aku ketua OSIS, oke?_" bisik Alen. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk. Saat yang di belakang—yang jaraknya 10 meter—masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka terkaget-kaget.

"—Shin-niisan! –Hideyoshi! –Hideyoshi-sama! –Niisan!?" kata Sai, Keiji, Sakon, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Eh~ ternyata kalian! Sakon! Keiji! Lama tak bertemu sejak aku naik kelas!" Hideyoshi langsung memeluk Sakon dan Keiji. "Selain kalian, ada siapa lagi? Ada Hanbei dan Mitsunari kah?" tanya Hideyoshi.

"Ah~ Hideyoshi... aku juga rindu padamu. Rasanya seperti kehilangan seorang kakak! Hahaha! Iya... Hanbei satu kamar denganku. Sakon sekamar dengan Katsuie. Dan Mitsunari... dia beda ruang kamar. Dia di ruang Jepang," kata Keiji sekaligus menjelaskan tentang Hanbei dan Mitsunari.

"Cieee! Kau makin akrab saja dengan Hanbei~" goda Hideyoshi.

"Ah~ Hideyoshi bisa saja~!" Keiji malu-malu gajah dan harimau. (?)

"O—oi! Masa aku dikacangin sih?! Plis deh!" Sakon rewel.

"Hahaha! Iya, Sakon... ayo gabung!" ajak Hideyoshi.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Sasuke serta Shin dan Sai hanya berpelukan dan berbicara berduaan.

"Kalian masih mau disini atau ikut mau ikut aku untuk bertemu dengan guru-guru lainnya?" Alen menawarkan. Yang tak punya hubungan erat dengan Hideyoshi, Itachi, dan Shin pasti ikut. Jadi, yang menolak hanya Keiji, Sakon, Sai, dan Sasuke. Mereka ingin bersama kakak-kakaknya.

Perjalanan selanjutnya! Bertemu dengan guru-guru.

Mereka kembali ke aula. Lalu menaiki tangga yang ada di ujung aula dan sampai di lantai dua. Terlihat tiga ruang kelas di kiri, tiga ruang kelas di kanan, WC perempuan, WC laki-laki, dan ruang guru. Di lantai dua juga ada balkon—yang menghadap langsung ke arah aula—sebagai tempat kepala sekolah berbicara di depan seluruh muridnya.

Terlihat disana ada dua orang berambut panjang. Yang satu putih dan yang satu hitam.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh... mereka adalah guru IPA. Orochimaru-sensei dan Akechi Mitsuhide-sensei. Orochimaru-sensei ngajar IPA biologi, sedangkan Mitsuhide-sensei ngajar IPA kimia. Mau disapa?" tawar Alen kepada orang-orang yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

Saat Mitsuhide dan Orochimaru menatap ke arah NaruMasaDkk... "SETAAAAAAAANNNN!" nyanyi mereka bersamaan. Lalu mereka kabur.

"(Kalau asrama hancur gue hancur,tak bunuh satu persatu!)" kata Alen dalam hati. Telinga readers ga rusak gara-gara terikan mereka kan?

Alen langsung mengejar mereka. "O—oi! Kalian jangan kemana-mana! Masih banyak ruangan yang harus kalian lihat!"

Sementara itu, di ruang 2M...

"Eh, aku jadi penasaran dengan teman-teman kita yang ada di ruang horor dan mistis itu," kata Kiba sambil memainkan bola bersama Akamaru di dalam ruangan mereka.

"Ah~ iya! Bagaimana dengan adik kita di kamar itu ya~? Matsu jadi kawatir!" Matsu ikut-ikutan.

"Ah~ aku juga Matsu! Aku jadi kangen Keiji!" Toshi juga ikut kawatir.

"Ah~ Inuchiyo-sama~ kenapa pikiran kita sama ya~?" Matsu mulai manja.

"Ah~ kita mengawatirkan Keiji~!" Toshi ikut manja.

"Ah~ Inuchiyo-sama~ jadi kangen makan bereng ama Keiji~" Matsu mulai memperpanjang adegan.

"Ah~ aku juga jadi rindu keluarga Maeda berkumpul~!" Toshi tak mau kalah.

"Ah~ Matsu juga rindu Trio Maeda~!"

"Ah~ kok bisa sama~ berarti kita jodoh dong~?"

"Ah~ Inuchiyo-sama bisa aja~"

"Matsu~!" #adeganRomeodanJulietpart2 : _**ACTION!**_

"Inuchiyo-sama~!"

"Mat-su~!"

"I-nu-chi-yo-sa-ma~!"

"M-A-T-S-U~!"

"I-N-U-C-H-I-Y-O-S-A-M-A~!"

Kiba yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. "(Inikah kelakuan anak Basara?)" kata Kiba dalam hati. Akamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengiung.

"Hah~ aku juga merindukan Sasuke-kun~" Karin juga ikut-ikutan.

"Haaa, dasar kau ini! Pikirannya Sasuke terus, Sasuke terus!" Suigetsu mengomel.

"Emang kenapa!?" Karin marah sampai bersiap untuk menonjok Suigetsu.

"Ada yang kangen aku?" tanya Sasuke(Basara) tiba-tiba.

"Ih! Ogah! Tunggu... kau... namamu Sasuke ya?"Karin menolak sekaligus bertanya.

"Iya! Aku dari klan Sarutobi! Salam kenal, Uzumaki Karin!" sapa Sasuke(Basara).

"Sarutobi Sasuke..." Karin meneliti Sasuke, "Tubuhnya manusia, ada coretan di wajah, rambut coklat merah kemuda-mudaan(?), sukanya warna hijau, klan-nya monyet... maunya apasih!?"

Seketika Sasuke memasang pundung face (?). Kojuro yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya, dan berkata, "Sabar ya, Saru!"

Sasuke memasang super pundung face (?). #poorSasuke

"Apakah anda... Katakura Kojuro?" tanya Karin memecah adegan pundung ria milik Sasuke.

"Iya... kenapa?" tanya Kojuro balik.

"Katakura Kojuro..." Karin menganalisis Kojuro, "Warna kesukaan lebih kewarna biru dan coklat, rambut kayak anak sok legekz(?), ada coretan di pipi, mata sipit, seorang babu dari tuannya yang gila party, muka galak tetapi suka berkebun, cinta mati kepada Negi... maunya apasih!?"

Kojuro yang mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Karin, langsung ikut memasang pundung face karena sangking benarnya pernyataan Karin tadi. #poorKojuro

Mitsunari tiba-tiba berbicara, "Menurut gue sih, gue lebih suka jauh dari mereka! Terutama Ieyasu!" katanya sambil bersantai di kursi panjang di ruangannya.

Motonari menyetujui pernyataan Mitsunari, "Iya! Aku setuju denganmu, Ishida. Terutama Chosokabe," katanya dengan muka ratanya.

"Maaf, tapi... Ishida Mitsunari..." Karin menganalisis Mitsunari sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Rambut putih tapi masih muda ditambah rambutmu runcing seruncing isi pensil mekanik, muka garang, jika ngamuk warna merah tapi suka warna ungu, cinta mati kepada monyet tetapi tak pernah melamar Saru—baik Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Sasuke, maupun Sarutobi Hiruzen, suka ngamuk gaje... maunya apasih!?"

Diam sejenak...

Mitsunari mengambil pedangnya. Apa yang mau iya lakukan? Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Sehabis puas membanting, Mitsunari juga ikutan memasang pundung face, "Kenapa... kenapa perkataanya tepat semua!" katanya sambil mengurung diri di sudut ruangan.

"Oi! Selemah itukah Toyotomi terhadap perempuan?" Motonari meremehkan Mitsunari.

"Mouri Motonari... jangan sombong dulu..." Karin menganalisis Motonari, menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya, lalu berkata, "Melihat dan menyembah matahari alias warna kuning tetapi juga membenci Tokugawa Ieyasu, tinggal di lautan yang warnanya biru, hasil jurus cahaya panasnya warna merah, bergabung dengan warna ungu, tetapi warna yang sering dipakai adalah warna hijau... maunya apasih!?"

Motonari yang mendengarnya...

"Ishida... aku boleh disampingmu..." tanya Motonari kepada Mitsunari sambil membawa hatinya—yang berat akan kebenaran—ke pojokan tempat Mitsunari bertapa(?).

"Hei! Cukup Karin. Kau telah membuat empat orang dari Basara pundung!" Suigetsu menghentikan pekerjaan baru Karin di asrama—menganalisis.

Karin yang tak peduli dengan perkataan Suigetsu hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat, "Huh! Apa kau tahu... sebenarnya aku tak ingin punya anjing... tapi temen gue kayak anjing semua...!"

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Seketika semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mengadakan Mules Party, Pundung Face Party, Namida Party, dan Emosi Party—serta beberapa party lainnya. Readers mau tambahin? (Readers: Ini author ganggu banget!)

Sementara ada party di ruang _Sakura no Rumufoshizunzu_... kita Back to Alen dan NaruMasaDkk!

Setting, aula sekolah... Alen ngos-ngosan karena harus menangkap mereka yang kabur akan 2 setan di lantai dua tadi.

"Kalian... jangan kabur gitu dong! Itu guru kalian! Kan ada pepatah '_Tak kenal, maka tak sayang'_! Jadi, kalian kenalan dulu dong!" bentak Alen.

"Habisnya... itu orang ngeri banget! Mana aku ga bawa Katsuie lagi!" kata Sakon.

"Oke. Sekarang jam berapa...? Jam 05.40... oke! Kita sudah lumayan capek ngelilingin sekolah. Karena besok masih libur, kalian bisa keliling sekolah sendiri. Besok saya mau istirahat! Lalu, tentang peraturan sekolah... bukunya ada di kamar kalian," kata Alen.

"Buku?" tanya mereka bingung.

"Iya! Peraturan sekolah ada banyak! Karena itu harus dibukukan! 36 peraturannya ada di mading itu," Alen menunujuk suatu dinding ruangan. Kita baca bareng-bareng ya readers! (Readers: Tanggung amat, jumlah peraturannya!?"

* * *

**Peraturan Sekolah**

**1\. Masuk kelas jam 07.30. Tidak boleh telat! **

**2\. Harus berani dengan guru killer. Tetapi dilarang membantah!**

**3\. Utamakan kepala sekolah selalu benar pertama!**

**4\. Jika kepala sekolah salah, kembali lagi ke peraturan nomor 3!**

**5\. Orang kedua yang benar adalah guru!**

**6\. Jika guru salah, kembali lagi ke peraturan nomor 5!**

**7\. Dilarang mengeluarkan kekuatan asli kecuali ada izin.**

**8\. Dilarang menghina kamar/ruangan lain atau kelas lain atau kakak/guru kelas.**

**9\. Dilarang masuk ke kamar lain tanpa seijin guru/penjaga kamar/yang menempati kamar/ruangan itu.**

**10\. Diperbolehkan menunjukan diri yang asli di ruangan/kamar masing-masing.**

**11\. Jam pelajaran selesai jam 13.00.**

**12\. Dilarang masuk ke kamar guru tanpa seijin guru/kepala sekolah.**

**13\. Setiap siswa wajib mengikuti satu atau lebih ekstrakulikuler.**

**14\. Setiap siswa boleh menonjolkan talenta di bidangnya masing-masing, kecuali kekuatan asli. Seperti jurus atau senjata.**

**16\. Semua siswa wajib masuk ke kamarnya sebelum jam 08.00.**

**17\. Jika ada teman di ruangan/kamar yang berbeda, boleh mengujungi tetapi dengan identitas yang jelas.**

**18\. Setiap Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu malam diadakan makan bersama di ruang makan yang ada di dekat aula. Diperuntukan untuk seluruh murid dan para guru. Makan malam bersama dimulai jam 18.00.**

**19\. Setiap hari Sabtu, hanya digunakan untuk istirahat atau ektrakulikuler.**

**20\. Satu jam pelajaran adalah 45 menit.**

**21\. Waktu istirahat ada 30 menit. Dalam sehari ada 2 kali istirahat. Tidak ada yang boleh ke kamar kecuali sakit karena ini masih jam pelajaran.**

**22\. Yang mabal, siap-siap berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah yang killer abis!(?)**

**23\. Nilai hampir tidak dilihat! Talenta dan sikap yang paling dilihat.**

**24\. Tidak boleh keluar sekolah kecuali perlombaan atau semacamnya. Pastikan ada izin dari kepala sekolah.**

**25\. "**_**Sang Kepala Sekolah bisa tiba-tiba ada di samping kalian. Menyamar adalah hobby-nya. Be careful!"**_

**26\. Jika pengen Sho-ai itu diperbolehkan. Tetapi jangan pernah menjadikan Yaoi atau Yuri hingga rate M bahkan MA. (?)**

**26\. Boleh menceritakan ****peran asli**** dengan syarat teman satu kamar/ruangan. Rahasikan identitas asli kepada orang di luar ruangan/kamar kalian.**

**27."**_**Sang Kepala Sekolah bagai Alice. She can make you happy or sad. Kendali sekolah ada ditangannya."**_

**28\. "****Bagai dunia lain, asrama ini menerima mereka yang berani berimajinasi."**

**29\. Aturan lebih lanjut terdapat dalam buku di ruangan/kamar masing-masing.**

**30\. Selebihnya kalian bebas!**

**31\. Anda tidak menyadari bahwa tidak ada angka 15.**

**32\. Anda melihat ke angka sebelum.**

**33\. Anda sedang berekspresi atau mengeluarkan emosi, entah itu tertawa atau kesel.**

**34\. Dan anda tidak menyadari bahwa angka 26 ada dua.**

**35\. Anda melihat ke atas dan merasa kesal atau tertawa sendiri.**

**36\. Anda masuk jebakan Tata Tertib! **

**Resmi oleh Kepala Sekolah 'Geshuku Hoka no Sekai SenBaNa'.**

**Uzumachiha Maeda Alen, kepala sekolah.**

* * *

Yang membaca serta yang melihat, hanya bisa memasang rata face kepada peraturan di dinding. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mual, pingsan, guling-guling dan melambaikan tangan serta membuat SOS kepada CCTV terdekat. (?)

Ieyasu—yang menahan mual bertanya, "Maaf! Ngomong-ngomong... seberapa tebal buku peraturan sekolah ini?"

"Emm... setebal buku Ensiklopedia," jawab Alen. Yang mendengar langsung pingsan berjamaah. Bahkan ada yang koma. Juga ada yang muntah tak habis-habisnya.

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAK! Ternyata kalian takut sekali dengan aturan yang banyak! Ga begitu tebal sih! Yah~ paling... buku gambar A4 yang isinya 50 lembar," Alen menipu. Seketika yang pingsan bangun lagi. Yang koma, hidup lagi. Yang muntah, telan lagi! (Readers+Author: Hoeeeeeek!)

"Baiklah, sekarang hampir jam enam sore. Kalian ke ruang makan sana!" Alen mengingatkan.

"Anda tidak ikut, kakak OSIS?" tanya Ino sekaligus mengajak.

"Ah~ tidak. Aku ada urusan. Nanti aku menyusul," tolak Alen.

"Maaf, boleh aku tanya sekali lagi?" kata Sakura.

"Iya, silahkan...?" Alen mempersilahkan.

"Siapa nama kakak?" tanya Sakura.

'Dia yang menyamar' hanya diam... lalu, "Ah, sudahlah! Jangan kalian mikirin namaku! Kalian ke ruang makan secepatnya! Sebelum tempat duduknya penuh! Nanti kalian bisa makan bersama teman dan kakak kelas kalian! Aku pergi dulu!" seketika Alen menghilang dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Eh!? Kemana dia!?" Naruto mencari-cari sosok orang yang mengantar mereka tur keliling sekolah. Begitu juga NaruMasaDkk... menengok kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, tetapi yang mereka lihat hanya orang-orang yang keluar dari ruangan mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Daripada bingung mikirin orang misterius itu, lebih baik mereka menuju ruang makan. Oh ya, kalian ingat Hanbei, Hinata, Oichi, dan Toneri? Mereka sudah duluan berada di ruang makan sebelum teman-temannya. Begitu juga yang bersama dengan kakak kelasnya di ruang_ Fresh and Natural Room_.

Ichi dan Nagamasa juga saling bertemu. Yah~ sudah dipastikan! Mereka akan menyelipkan adegan _Romeo and Juliet_ setiap kali bertemu.

Hideyoshi makan bersama trio Maeda ditambah Mitsunari, para 'Naruto' juga makan bersama. Makanan yang mereka makan adalah makanan yang mereka sukai.

Mereka makan bersama tanpa kepala sekolah.

Setelah makan, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tidur nyenyak dengan menikmati tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman. Guru-guru pun juga tidur. Disaat itu, hanya ada satu orang yang belum tidur. Siapakah dia?

Dan satu hari yang panjang terjadi...

Apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya?

* * *

Hah~ capek ngetik nih! Berapa kata... hampir 4k! Rekor baru lagi! *salto*

Oh ya, Uzumachiha Maeda Alen adalah nama karangan author sendiri untuk memperpanjang nama author. Tapi bukan OC loh! BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAK... nama-nya ga nyambung ya? #plaaak

Readers: Bukannya ga nyambung! Loe-nya yang ga lucu!

#authorpundungberat

Lalu... akhirnya! Ngeluarin OC juga! Ada dua OC di FF! Kalian liat sendiri ya!

Okeh! Kepala sekolah ga bisa ngeladenin para murid makan nih! Dan harus tidur terakhir karena harus menutup cerita! Baiklah! Kepala sekolah pamit undur diri!

Penutup chap ini: _Semua tertidur tanpa kecuali. Termasuk orang terakhir yang belum tidur tadi._

Readers bingung ya~? Anda masuk jebakan lagi! *author digebukin*

Kepsek Alen De Radiasi 45, dari klan Uzumachiha dan Maeda! Bye!


	4. Sebelum Senin (Sabtu)

Hiks... aku... aku... #masihmengiang

.

#abaikan

.

Hahaha! Ane baru ingat kalau di chap 3, ane belum minta R&amp;R! Baiklah... Kalau begitu, ane minta Review for chap 3! (Readers: _**TELAT THOR!**_)

Lalu... mulai dari chap ini, 'The Real' kepala sekolah dalam this story akan sangat, sangat, Sangat, Sangat!, SANGAT!, SANGAT!...(?) jarang menampakan diri. (Atau justru ga akan pernah?) Yah~ paling... tugas kepala sekolah akan digantikan oleh Tsunade dan Nobunaga...

NobuTsuna: HOREEEEEEE!

Alen: Woy! Jangan senang dulu! Apa-apaan sih kalian ini!?

Nobunaga: Ah~ enggak kenapa-napa... *tampak muka tak berdosa*

Tsunade: Iya! Ga ada apa-apa kok! *cengar-cengir*

Alen: *menatap NobuTsuna bingung* Em?

JiraNoh: *tiba-tiba nongol* JANGAN GABUNGIN NAMA MEREKA WOY! MEREKA BUKAN JODOH!

NobuTsuna: *diam sejenak*... WOY! KAMI BUKA JODOH! JIRAYA DAN NOHIME JUGA BUKAN JODOH! *ngegebukin Alen*

Alen: *babak belur* Padahal... aku hanya buat... singkatan saja... huhuhu T_T

Baiklah readers! Selamat makan! Eh...? Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Geshuku Hoka no Sekai SenBaNa**_

**Genre(s): Parody, Fantasy, Humor, Supernatural (bisa lebih banyak lagi!)**

**Rate: T**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom and Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning(s): OOC, TYPO, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Sho-ai—Author is very Fujoshi!(Ai em sori!), Cark Pairing—keluar bro! Bahkan berlebihan! Be Careful!, Gak produktif, dan masih banyak lagi!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. Sebelum Senin (Sabtu)**

* * *

Hari apa ini!? Hari Sabtu! Yang jomblo, yang jomblo, gabung ke ruang NaruMasa yuk! Biar kalian makin merasa NGENES melihat para murid saling berpasangan di dalam ruangan sihir!

"Masamune-dono~ aku bosan nih~ kayaknya aku pengen ketemu Sasuke deh~" kata Yukimura sambil memelas.

"Ah~ Yuki-ku ini~ jangan genit gitu deh~" Masamune juga memelas. Akhirnya mereka berpelukan layaknya Teletadiabetes—plus asam urat. (?)

"Ah~ Masamune-dono~"

"Ah~ Yuki-chan~"

Sai yang melihat kelakuan temannya, bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, "Eh, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... aku... boleh bertanya...?" kata Sai dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Sai?" Naruto balik tanya. Sasuke hanya diam. (Sasuke di sini adalah Sasuke-nya 'Naruto' loh!)

"Kalian... apakah kalian... pernah melakukan hal yang sama... seperti Masamune-kun dan Yukimura-kun?" tanya Sai memberanikan diri.

Naruto dan Sasuke—yang kebetulan sedang minum teh—langsung menyemburkan minumannya. Lalu mereka guling-guling.

"OGAH! GUE GA SUDI DENGAN SASUKE!" Naruto ngamuk.

"APA-APAAN PERTANYAANMU ITU, ANAK BUAH 'NE'!" Sasuke juga naik darah.

"Fufufu... jadi ingat waktu Himawari menanyakan bapaknya soal '_First Kiss_'," Hinata tertawa kecil.

"AHAHAHAHA! Benar kau, Hinata! Sasuke-kun, aku tertawa melihat reaksimu waktu anakmu bertanya tentang '_First Kiss'_!" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan.

"Anak?" para Basara yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, kebingungan.

Para murid Konoha diam sejenak.

"Ah~ bukan apa-apa! Kami tak mungkin punya anak kan!? Umur kita masih dibawah! Iya kan!?" Naruto mentidakkan—berusaha menyembunyikan identitas asli.

"Ah, iya~ bukan apa-apa!—tidak ada apa-apa kok!—tadi bukan apa-apa!" semua Konoha (Baca: All chara Naruto) dalam ruangan itu mulai khawatir akan diri aslinya. Para Basara bingung.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu, boleh kan, kalau aku mengetahui '_First Kiss_'-nya Naruto-dono?" tanya Yukimura dengan muka super polos.

Yang ditanya hanya pundung berat. Ga berani jawab.

"Oi! _Answer please! If My Dear Yuki ask something,_ kau harus menjawabnya!" Masamune _sok_ gentle di depan Yuki-nya. Itu gentle apa gatel?

"Ah~ kalau Naruto-dono tak mau jawab, aku mau bertanya pada Sasuke-dono saja. Siapa '_First Kiss'_ Sasuke-dono?" tanya Yukimura yang masih menggunakan wajah super polosnya.

Yang ditanya langsung kepojokkan. Pundung berat akibat pertanyaan 'super hero' yang dilontarkan Yukimura. Mungkin bagi kita, seperti pertanyaan anak TK ya~ Tapi bagi mereka, pertanyaannya bagai UN planet Pluto!

"Kenapa sampai pundung berat sih?" Yukimura bingung.

"Yukimura..." kata Naruto, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu... siapa '_First Kiss'_-ku...?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dengan kepala terus menunduk kebawah. Wah! Masih pundung!

Yang ditanya mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Naruto-dono!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengepalkan tangan. Dia terlihat gemetar. Lalu menatap wajah teman-temannya. Dilihat mereka, Naruto yang menangis dengan air mata deres—bak Raikage menangisi Killer B(?)—mulai mengatakan, "_My First Kiss is..._" tiba-tiba...

Krek! (Suara pintu dibuka maksudnya~! #plaaak)

Semua terkejut mendengar pintu ruangan mereka terbuka. Ada seseorang yang masuk. Dia memakai baju hitam putih bak catur. Dia adalah...

BRAK! (?)

Semua melihat pintu kamar KeiHan tertutup keras. Yang tadi masuk ke dalam kamar KeiHan adalah Keiji. Sepertinya... Keiji tahu siapa itu.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya pria berbaju hitam putih itu.

"Anda, siapa ya?" tanya Sai.

Para Basara—terutama Masamune—sudah pasti mengenalnya. Karena dia tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang membuat papanya(?) _alias_ babunya menderita.

"Matsunaga... Hisahide... AKAN KUBALASKAN DENDAM KOJURO PADAMU!" teriaknya. Tubuh Masamune dikelilingi semacam aura biru petir. Lalu petir di tubuhnya menyatu di tangannya dan menjadi 6 pedang naga. Yang melihat hanya mangap. Tanpa basa-basi, Masamune menyerang pria yang dipanggil Matsunaga Hisahide itu.

Saat Masamune menyerang ke arah Hisahide, tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya ditarik suatu gravitasi kebelakang. "Eh? Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" tanyanya saat tertarik.

Lalu ada yang menangkapnya dari belakang. Rupanya Toneri.

"Kekuatan _Tenseigan_ ya~? Luar biasa. Bahkan kau bisa mengendalikan anak itu," puji Hisahide.

"Bukannya 'Sang Kepala Sekolah' sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak boleh datang ke ruang ini?" kata Toneri sambil menahan Masamune yang mengamuk.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! _I WANT KILL HIM!_" teriak Masamune.

"Diam saja kau!" bentak Toneri. Tangan Toneri bercahaya lalu tangan itu menutup mata Masamune. Disaat itu, Masamune tidak sadarkan diri. (Hmm... aku jadi merasa aneh... melihat Masamune terlihat seperti lemah...T_T)

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura langsung menghampirinya.

"Yukimura... bawa Masamune ke kamarmu. Sepertinya, dia butuh istirahat..." perintah Toneri. Yukimura hanya mengangguk sambil menggendong seme terCayang! Lalu menuju kamar terJintah! #plaaaak (Readers: Author ganggu nih!)

"Lalu..." Toneri melihat ke arah Hisahide, "Jadi, karena orang bermarga Date itu, kau tidak boleh ke ruangan ini?" tanya Toneri.

"Bisa iya dan bisa tidak. Mungkin karena aku punya hubungan dengan bawahannya di ruang _Sakura no Rumufoshizunzu_. Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku tak boleh kesini..." jelas Hisahide.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toneri. Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa diam melihat Toneri berbicara dengan bapak-bapak. #dibomMatsunaga

"Lelaki berambut paling panjang dan tebal di ruangan-mu ini," katanya, "Aku dilarang ke ruang ini hanya karena dia. Tidak ada larangan lain."

"Lelaki berambut panjang dan tebal... Maeda Keiji kah?" Toneri mencoba menebak.

"Benar. Dia salah satu muridku dulu di 'Gakuen Basara'. Mungkin dia trauma karena kejadian..." tiba-tiba ada yang memotong perkataannya.

"DIAM KAU, MATSUNAGA-KUN!" teriak Keiji dari dalam kamarnya. (HUAAAAA! Maaf readers! Author ga tahan! Author pengen buat Uke!Keiji. Maafkan author-mu yang super fujoshi ini! #Alenpundungberat)

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. Lalu, salam kenal untuk kalian semua. Namaku Matsunaga Hisahide. Aku adalah guru kesiswaan. aku pergi dulu..." katanya menutup pertemuan pertama di ruang mistis dan horor. "Satu hal lagi..." katanya sebelum keluar. "Kesiswaan di sini ada 3. Aku, Morino Ibiki, dan Hidan. Kami itu ibarat 'mimpi buruk' bagi para murid. Berhati-hatilah... khukhukhu..." Hisahide keluar dari ruang kebersamaan itu.

Yang mendengar hanya mematung. Minus Toneri.

"Kalian tegang mendengar kata kesiswaan atau 'mimpi buruk_'_? Aku lihat dari tadi kalian tidak bergerak," tanya Toneri. "Lalu... apa kalian masih penasaran dengan '_First Kiss'-_nya Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

"SIAPA!?" tanya Yukimura tiba-tiba nongol dari kamarnya sehabis membaringkan Masamune. Ini anak!

"JANGAN! OI, TONERI! KUBUNUH KAU YANG TELAH MENGAMBIL HINATA DARIKU!" amuk Naruto.

"Dia adalah rival Naruto," Toneri memberi klu—dengan muka santainya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Yukimura... Naruto itu sama dengan mu. Dia memiliki semangat dan pantang menyerah. Memang dia bukan warna merah. Tapi dia memiliki rival yang warnanya sama denganmu. Biru. Dan Naruto juga banyak kesamaan dengan Ieyasu. Sedangkan rivalnya punya kesamaan dengan Mitsunari. Terkadang, rivalnya bisa berwarna ungu," jelas Toneri. Semuanya diam.

"Fufufu... aku saja tak pernah dapat ciuman dari Mitsunari-ku..." kata Ieyasu berbisik sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tenang. Kau mungkin akan mendapat ciuman dari Oichi, Ieyasu," kata Toneri. Sepertinya perkataan Ieyasu terdengar sampai ke telinga Toneri. "Setiap aku melihatmu, aku selalu merasa, bahwa kau adalah Naruto. Entah karena mukamu atau karena sifatmu, aku tak tahu."

"Berarti... Ieyasu adalah Naruto-nya Basara, Oichi adalah Hinata-nya Basara, dan Hanbei adalah Toneri-nya Basara~?" kata seseorang yang tak ada wujudnya.

"Suaranya... aku mendengar dari atas," Sasuke mendengar suara itu. Semua mengahadap ke atas. Ada orang melihat ke atas. Terlihat seseorang berdiri terbalik di langit-langit ruangan itu. Semua terkejut.

"Ohoho~ Shirendan kah?" tanya Toneri—yang tak asing mendengar suaranya. "Tapi, bukannya si Hanbei punya banyak kembaran di 'Naruto'?"

"Heh? Memang siapa saja?" tanya Shirendan yang masih di langit-langit.

"Kabuto, Sasori, Toneri, lalu suaranya mirip Gaara... benar kan? Ditambah Mitsuki... siapa tahu dia _bakal_ jadi 'Hanbei'-nya 'Naruto'," Toneri menyebutkan.

"(Masa kembaranku bisa banyak di 'Naruto'. Itu aneh sekali...)" batin Hanbei dalam hati.

"Hahaha! Kau benar! HUP!" dia turun dari ketinggian 15 meter.

"HATI-HATI!" teriak mereka yang dibawah. Mereka menutup mata karena takut dia yang diatas kenapa-napa.

Dia turun perlahan, menginjak lantai, dan selamat. "Em? Kalian kenapa? Takut sekali aku kenapa-napa?" katanya dengan muka _woles_-nya.

"Ternyata benar Shirendan. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Toneri.

"Hah~? Em... aku merasakan ada tanaman di sini. Setahuku, diantara kalian tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan tanaman apapun kecuali bunga Sakura," jawabnya pada Toneri.

"Maaf... tapi... saya juga suka tanaman terutama bunga. Bunga Cosmos, Dandellion, dan Tulip. Juga bunga-bunga lainnya di toko Yamanaka," kata Ino dengan polosnya. (Ngapain bawa-bawa toko bunga ya?)

"Ah~ aku hampir lupa. Maafkan aku karena yang benar-benar aku rasakan hanya bunga Sakura. Sakon kah?" tanya Shirendan menatap Sakon.

"Em? Bu... bukan," Sakon bingung.

Toneri menghela nafas. "Bilang saja kau kesini untuk Keiji, iya kan? Dia kacapekan karena mengeluarkan kekuatannya di dalam kamarnya. Aku bisa merasakannya, saat dia berteriak dari dalam kamar. Itu pun karena seseorang."

"Matsunaga... Hisahide kah?" Shirendan mencoba menebak.

"Benar. Lalu, para murid, memang begitulah ruang _Magica E Mistica Spazio_. Jika seseorang terjebak di dalam emosinya—baik senang, sedih, maupun kesal—dia akan mengeluarkan dirinya yang asli. Karena kalian yang belum terbiasa dengan '_Magiche_ _Emozioni'_(Sihir Emosi) ini, kalian akan pingsan karena kecapekan. Kekuatan di ruang kalian masing-masing akan diajarkan begitu kita sudah KBM karena kalian akan satu kelas. Seperti yang terjadi pada Masamune tadi. Semakin tinggi tingkat emosinya, semakin besar petir yang dia buat. Tapi... itu harus sesuai dengan diri kalian yang asli. _If you know what i mean_..." jelas Toneri. "Coba... Hanbei, kau lihat kamarmu. Akan ada banyak Sakura yang bertebaran di kamarmu itu."

Hanbei hanya menurut lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dilihatnya Keiji yang sudah terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya dengan lantai, meja, dan tempat tidur penuh bunga Sakura. "Hah? I—ini... serius...?" Hanbei terkejut.

"Kyaaaaa! Disini rupanya kau, nak!" Shirendan masuk ke dalam kamar Keiji dan memeluknya. "Aku kira ga ada Keiji di sini. Aku naksir kamu sejak Alen menjadikanmu Uke!(?) Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tetap uke kamu kok!" Shirendan hanya manja di depan Keiji yang sudah lelah dan tertidur.

"Eh? Anda kenapa... em... Shirendan-san?" Hanbei kebingungan.

"Wah, cepat sekali kau mengetahui namaku. Baiklah, masuklah kedalam mimpimu ya, Keiji~" Shirendan mengecup lembut kening Keiji. Entah efek apa itu, tapi Keiji terlihat semakin tenang. _Rest in—_(Keiji: GUA BELUM MATI!)

"Baiklah," Shirendan keluar dari kamar KeiHan lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Ehum! Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uchimaki Shirendan. Aku adalah penjaga dari _Fresh and Natural Room_. Juga guru medis di sini. Salam kenal."

"Heee~!? Guru medis?" Sakura terkejut.

"Iya. Disini ada pelajaran medis juga. Yah~ khusus yang mau~" Shirendan hanya menjawab dengan _woles_nya.

"_Sugoi ne~!_" mata Sakura berlope-lope ria.(?)

"Maaf. Sebelumnya aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, Toneri," tanya Neji. Akhirnya... dia buka mulut juga. (Bukan mangap woy!)

"Apa?" tanya Toneri.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Hinata-sama? Eh, maksudku... Apakah kita semua bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Keiji dan Masamune?" tanya Neji sekali lagi. Hinata yang mendengar saudaranya keceplosan hanya memasang pasrah face.

Toneri berpikir sejenak. Lalu... "Alasannya karena 'dia' adalah satu-satunya putri sulung pewaris _Byakugan_. Aku berasal dari keturunan _Byakugan_ juga kan? Ditambah lagi, 'dia' manis."

Neji mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hinata semakin pasrah. Naruto—yang mulai mengerti—mengepalkan tangannya lagi. Yang lain kebingungan.

"Lalu... ya! Memang benar semuanya bisa menggunakan sihir. Tapi hanya khusus para murid yang ada di ruang atau kamar _Magica E Mistica Spazio_. Pengendalian dunia mistis hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kalian. Tapi bedakan antara sihir dengan surga dan neraka. Kecuali... kalau kalian bisa menikmatinya." Toneri berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Shirendan, tolong jelaskan kepada mereka tentang kekuatan setiap ruangan. Aku mau istirahat."

"Oke. Tapi, aku kesini juga ada alasan lain! Aku minta batu akik! Ga tau tuh! Para murid jadi sering ngoleksi batu akik. Alam kembali ke jaman batu kali, ya!" Shirendan mengomel sendiri.

"Em... baiklah. Ini!" Toneri melemparkan kantung berisi beberapa jenis batu, selain batu akik. "Tapi, kenapa mintanya ke ruanganku?"

"Habis... batu kalian ini sudah dimantrai sih. Pasti bisa menambah kekuatan kita tanaman kita. _Trims_ ya!" Shirendan menangkap kantung itu.

"Satu hal lagi..." kata Toneri sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. "_First Kiss Naruto is Sasuke_." Toneri langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hening sejenak.

"EHHHHHH!?" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Cih! Terbongkar aib gue!" Sasuke tepuk jidat, menggertakan gigi, dan mengkerutkan alisnya. Jadilah kakek-kakek! #plaaaak

"Sialan –TTEBAYO!" Naruto ngamuk. "Mode Kyubi!" dia membuat Rasengan di tangannya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"_Hei! Hei! Kau jangan ngamuk sekarang!"_ kata seseorang dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku ga tahan, Kurama!" Naruto protes ke pada binatang kesayangannya.

"_Kau itu unik, Naruto. Kekuatan sihir yang ada dalam ruanganmu itu bisa kau kendalikan. Ditambah lagi, kau bisa memperkuat sihirnya dengan Mode Kyubi dan Mode Sennin. Rikudo Mode juga bisa! Jika dilihat, __**chakra**__ sangat cocok untuk sihir. Tapi, kalau kau tak tahan emosi, kekuatannya... hanya akan membunuh dirimu!"_ jelas Kurama. Naruto hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Ya~ memang benar katamu Kurama," kata Shirendan menenangkan Naruto dengan menepuk pundaknya. Seketika Mode Kyubi-nya hilang.

"Eh? Ka... kau... bisa bicara dengan Kurama?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tengok wajah lah!" Shirendan menunjukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah Naruto.

"Em? Ga ada apa-apa..." Naruto hanya polos.

"Bukan. Aku punya garis pipi yang sama denganmu. Tubuhku ini berasal dari gen seorang shinobi. Tapi, tuanku menugaskanku untuk memegang Basara," Shirendan menjelaskan.

"Hmm... aku jadi bingung..." Gaara buka mulut. Akhirnya! Anak ini juga bicara! #plaaak. "Ini asrama apa Anime? Kenapa malah bawa-bawa dunia peran asli kita?"

Semua diam.

.

.

"AH! Ikutin aja skenarionya! Maunya si author apa sih!" Shirendan pura-pura tidak tahu. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan tentang kekuatan ruangan kalian ini. Pertama, _Magica E Mistica Spazio_. Ruang sihir. Kalian sudah lihat sendiri kan? Lihat Masamune, Keiji, dan Naruto. Mereka emosi hingga mengeluarkan diri aslinya. Lalu, sihir ini bisa dikendalikan jika dia seorang Shinobi. Apalagi kalau dia _Kekkei Genkai_ atau bisa melakukan _Sennin Mode_ atau lainnya. Tapi, bagi yang Shinobi, berhati-hatilah. Jika kalian terlalu emosi, sihir itu hanya akan membunuh diri kalian sendiri," jelas Shirendan. Yang punya 'status Shinobi' hanya menelan ludah. Yang Basara hanya melotot.

"Kedua, _Sakura no Rumufoshizunzu_. Ruang Jepang. Bukan sihir tapi pengendalian alam. Mereka bisa mengendalikan alam lewat kekuatan serta elemen mereka. Yang jago dalam ruangan itu adalah mereka yang berstatus 'Samurai'. Jadi, para Basara bisa mengendalikan sepuas kalian, terutama menggunakan pedang. Resikonya satu! Emosi tak terkontrol, nyawa taruhannya!" jelas Shirendan, yang hanya dibalas diam dan lototan super dari para murid Basara.

"Tunggu..." Ieyasu menyadari sesuatu. "GYAAAAAA! MITSUNARI-KU! JANGAN MATI SAYANG!" Ieyasu merengek-rengek. Yang 'Shinobi' hanya diam.

"Cih! Mouri! Tahan amarahmu!" Motochika ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Fuh~ untung Masamune-dono bersamaku. Iya kan, Hanbei-dono!?" Yukimura—yang dari tadi berdiri—akhirnya duduk.

"Em? Apa, Yukimura-kun?" tanya Hanbei dari dalam kamarnya. Dari tadi, Hanbei didalam kamarnya sambil membersihkan ruangannya yang penuh Sakura.

"Ah~ bukan apa-apa..." Yukimura membuang muka.

Shirendan melihat kamar KeiHan. "Ohoho...secepat itukah kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu?" Shirendan melihat Hanbei sedang memainkan dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Bunga Sakura berkumpul jadi di atas dan menjadi satu.

"Harus ku apakan bunga-bunga ini ya?" batin Hanbei.

"Jadikan hiasan kamarmu saja. Pengendalianmu cukup bagus untuk seorang samurai," puji Shirendan.

"Ide yang bagus. Terima kasih. Sebenarnya ini '_Chakra'_. Awalnya aku tak percaya, aku bisa melakuakan ini. Toneri-kun yang mengajarkanku. Iya kan, Oichi-san?" Hanbei hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya pada Oichi.

"Fufufu... iya. Ichi sudah diajarkan. Ternyata cukup mudah..." Ichi hanya tersenyum pada teman-teman Basara-nya.

"CURAAAAAAAANG!" para Basara—minus Ichi, Hanbei, Masamune, dan Keiji—teriak berjamaah. (Kayaknya... memang takdir author untuk menulis hal yang seperti ini... #authorterbudakkan)

"Okeh! _Back to _penjelasan(?)! Ketiga, _Fresh and Natural Room_. Kekuatan ruang itu lebih ke alam. Tanaman bisa dikendalikan. Tidak ada batas untuk ruang ini, baik dia Shinobi ataupun Samurai. Satu hal! Tergantung emosi. 'Berlebihan berarti mati'. Peringatan tegas!" jelasnya singkat. "Oh iya! Aku baru ingat. Teori baru dari salah satu murid di kamar itu. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia mengatakan bahwa batu unik dari ruangan sihir bisa membangkitkan kekuatan besar dari tanaman itu."

"(Itachi-nii... hebat!)" batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Selanjutnya, _Modern and Einstein Room_. Teknologi modern dan canggih digunakan sebagai kekuatan mereka. Sebenarnya, mereka lebih mengandalkan otak dibanding elemen, chakra, senjata, atau hal semacamnya. Emosi tidak mempengaruhi mereka, tetapi, semakin kuat benda yang mereka buat, semakin besar kemungkinan kehancuran yang terjadi pada benda itu. Dan bahkan, orang yang terlalu mengandalkan otaknya, bisa jadi dia mati kecapekan karena berpikir. Penyakit otak lainnya juga, sangat berpengaruh." yang mendengar hanya menelan ludah.

"Keempat,_ Camerarum Es Quaint Et Historicis_. Kekuatan masa lalu dan sejarah, itulah mereka. Memang 'Shinobi' dan 'Samurai' sama-sama kental akan sejarah. Tapi, ruangan ini lebih cocok untuk gen 'Samurai'. Kalian bisa melengkapi kekuatan 'Basara' kalian dengan seluruh sejarah dunia. Termasuk 'Shinobi'," jelas Shirendan.

Dan dibalas dengan kata, "CURAAAAAAAAAAANG!" oleh para 'Shinobi' di ruang itu. Yang 'Basara' masang muka _sok hebat_.

Tambahan dari Shirendan, "Ingat emosi ya! 'Berlebihan berarti mati'!"

"Terakhir, _Una Altra Mundial de I'Espai_. Setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, tempat ini cukup mengerikan untuk tingkat manusia biasa atau shinobi biasa. Makanya, ruangan kamar itu hanya untuk yang jumlah chakra atau kekuatan 'Basara'-nya besar. Tapi, ruangan ini lebih ke shinobi, sih. Karena Shinobi yang disana bisa menjadi malaikat atau iblis, tergantung emosi. Sedangkan Samurai, tergantung 'Barat' atau 'Timur'. Timur sama dengan baik dan Barat sama dengan jahat. Kalian para 'Basara' pasti mengerti?" tanya Shirendan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. "Emosi tetap yang paling utama. Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk lusa depan!" Shirendan memberikan semangat.

"_Hai-gozaru!"_ kata Yukimura dengan semangat.

"_Osh-ttebayo!"_ Naruto tak mau kalah.

"_Shannaroo!"_ Sakura juga semangat.

"_Watashi natte... yareru!_" kata Hinata sedikit bersemangat.

"_I'm ready!" _kata Masamune.

Beberapa yang lain juga ikut semangat. Walaupun tidak semuanya _ngomong_.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam! Oh ya. Satu peringatan lagi. 'Semua kekuatan di seluruh ruangan, bisa dikendalikan dan bisa semakin besar tanpa resiko jika kalian menikmati dengan cinta, semangat, candaan dan senyuman'. Ingat itu. _Bye!_" Shirendan pamit lalu keluar dari ruangan NaruMasaDkk. (NaruMasa: sudah kubilang, KITA BUKAN MAHO, ALEN! #authorkenaRasenDragon)

"Jadi... kita mau mencoba kekuatan kita?" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya!" Yukimura menjawab semangat. "Tapi..."

"Em? Kenapa lagi Yukimura?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa sih, _First Kiss_-nya Naruto-dono?" Yukimura memasang wajah polos.

DUBRAK!

Semua jungkir balik.

"_Bilang dong kalo lo ga _bisa bahasa inggris, Yukimura!" Naruto ngamuk.

"Dasar, Yukimuraaa!" Naruto menonjok Yukimura. Yukimura terpental hingga meja makan ruangan itu hancur.

"Eh? Ma... maaf, Yuki-chan! Gimana kalau kita latihan sekarang," Naruto mulai _sok _imut dan meminta maaf.

Yukimura hanya diam seperti pingsan. Tiba-tiba, "HUWOOO! Naruto-dono punya semangat yang keren! Aku jadi ingin tambah berapi! NARUTO-DONOOO!" Yukimura membalas tinju Naruto. Naruto juga terpental hingga keluar ruangan.

"Oh! Kau menantangku ya! Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini... WAKAKI TORAAA!" Naruto menonjok dan mementalkan Yukimura lagi. Meja makan mulai rusak akibat hantaman punggung Yukimura.

"Cih! Aku juga tak mau kalah! Dari mana kau tahu sebutan 'Wakaki Tora' itu, OYAGAMA-DONOOO!" Yukimura membalas pukulan Naruto. Naruto terpental lagi.

"Ukh! Kalau begitu, BERSIAPLAH-TTEBAYOOO!" Naruto maju dengan tinjunya.

Yukimura yang masih semangat juga menyiapkan kepalannya. Lalu berlari ke arah Naruto, "HUWOOOO! AKU SANGAT BERSEMANGAT-GOZARUUUUU!"

Terjadi tonjok-tonjokan diruangan itu. Sampai sore.

* * *

Jam 16 : 22 : 31 ... (Baca: Jam 4 sore, 22 menit, 31 detik)

"HIYAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang babak belur tetapi masih semangat.

"HAAAAA!" Yukimura juga masih kuat walaupun juga babak belur.

Yang melihat ada yang kawatir akan keadaan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah mengamuk cukup lama. Bisa jadi, mereka..." Sakon mulai khawatir. (Sakon bisa kawatir ya? #plaaaak)

"Hm... Namamu Sakon kan?" tanya Hinata. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan Sakon.

"Sakon-kun, Naruto-kun itu orangnya menikmati. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin mati karena kekuatan sihir. Naruto-kun itu kuat!" Hinata sama sekali merasa tak khawatir.

"Benar tuh, Hinata!" Sakura setuju. "Orang bernama Yukimura itu juga... dia juga energik dan menikmati, sama seperti Naruto. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

"Huh. Ditinggal sebentar saja, ruangan ini sudah hancur. Kepala sekolah salah menempatkan orang, nih..." kata Toneri tiba-tiba.

"Eh!? Sejak kapan ada disini!?" semua kaget serentak.

"Aku baru bangun. Ngomong-ngomong... sudah berapa lama mereka begini?" tanya Toneri.

"Sekitar... em... cukup lama. Dari siang, tapi tak tahu jam berapa." jawab Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi malam. Kalian... bersiaplah keruang makan. Mandi, sikat gigi, cuci rambut, cuci kaki, cuci tangan, pakai baju, sedikit dandan boleh, dan pergilah ke ruang makan," perintah Toneri. (Perintah macam apa ini!?) "Lalu Hanbei... bangunkan Keiji."

"Ah... baik!" Hanbei mengikuti perintah.

Bruk! YukiNaru jatuh gugur bersamaan. (?) Maksudnya, jatuh bersamaan. Mereka ga mati kok!

"Hah~ capeknya..." Yukimura sudah lelah.

"Sama! Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas. "Kita masih ada _stage_ lain loh, Yukimura!" kata Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Perang air di _Onsen_!" Naruto bangkit dan semangat lagi.

"EH!? Tapi... bukannya kamar mandi kita pisah, Naruto-dono?"

"Em..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "AH! Oi, Toneri!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Toneri dengan sombongnya.

"Cih! Kau memang selalu seperti itu..." Naruto kesal.

"Karena kau merebut Hinata dariku tahu!" Toneri membalas.

"Apa hubungannya!" Naruto semakin kesal. "Oh ya... ruangan ini... ada _onsen_nya gak?"

Toneri menjawab, "Ada. Tapi suasananya seperti ruang tengah ini. Bukan suasana orang Jepang. Ruangan lain juga ada, tapi suasananya tergantung ruang kamar mereka. Lalu... karena terlalu gelap disana... lampunya dinyalakan. Dan itu adalah _onsen_ umum. Jadi, perempuan maupun laki-laki mau, tidak mau harus bersamaan. Kecuali..."

"Apa!? Hore!" Naruto semangat mendengar kata 'umum'.

"Cih! Sialan kau Naruto..." Sakura memukul kepala Naruto. Dan dijawab dengan jeritan 'AUUU!' dari Naruto.

"Tunggu... lampu...?" Ieyasu kebingungan. "Bukannya ruangan kita tidak ada lampu?"

"Hanya _onsen_ saja yang berlampu. Kamar dan ruang tengah sama sekali tidak ada lampu." jawab Toneri.

"_NANIIIIII!"_ semua kaget.

"Lalu... soal kecuali itu apa?" tanya Neji.

"Itu... kalau kalian sepakat dengan kelas ruang _Sakura no Rumufoshizunzu_ untuk meminjam ruang mereka atau membuat kesepakatan dengan ruang itu, mungkin perempuan dan lelaki bisa pisah," jelas Toneri (Perasaan... penjelasannya banyak banget deh...?-_-), "Penjaga ruangan itu baik kok! Pasti dibolehkan!"

"TIDAAAAK! HARUS ADA CEWEKNYAAAAAA!" kepala Naruto dipukul lagi oleh Sakura karena kata-katanya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Lalu, "Em... boleh tuh! Kalau begitu, Toneri... kau bisa bilang ke mereka untuk tukar tempat. Yang laki-laki disini dan yang perempuan disana. Boleh?"

"Sakura~!" Naruto pasrah.

"Memang saharusnya begini! Kita juga tak bisa lama-lama. Sebentar lagi makan malam..." kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"OKE! SAATNYA KE _ONSEN_!" Naruto berteriak sambil bergaya 'semangat masa muda'. Teman-temanya sweatdrop.

* * *

Ruang _Sakura no Rumufoshizunzu_...

Terlihat para perempuan sedang berendam di _onsen jejepangan_ (Author capek nulis namanya. Panjang banget sih! #plaaak). Para perempuan bisa tenang karena tidak ada laki-laki.

"Hah~ senangnya berendam..." Tenten menikmati pemandiannya.

"Untung ga bersama para lelaki. Apalagi sama Naruto..." Sakura juga menikmati.

"Um...!" Sakura melihat Hinata yang masih menutupi dadanya. "Hinata... disini hanya ada perempuan kok! Jangan ditutupi. Lagi pula, ini bukan episode 'prologue Road To Ninja'(?). Ini SenBaNa," Sakura mengingatkan Hinata.

"Aku... tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang baru kenal. Jadi... aku malu..." Hinata masih menyembunyikan dadanya.

"Tak apa... takkan terjadi apa-apa," Sakura menenangkan Hinata.

"Sakura-san tidak iri lagi?" Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak. Sejak 'Sarada' datang, aku bisa terbiasa..."

Para perempuan Basara kebingungan. "Kalian bicara apasih?" tanya Matsu.

"Ah~ bukan apa-apa kok!" kata Hinata dan Sakura.

Suasana kembali sepi.

.

* * *

.

Dan inilah ruangan NaruMasaDkk!

BURRRRR! Naruto, Chouji, Lee dan Yukimura melompat tinggi lalu menceburkan diri ke tempat air panas itu.

"STRIKE!" Naruto berteriak keras karena lompatannya paling tinggi.

"AAAARGGHH! Aku kurang tinggi nih!" Yukimura kesal.

"Hei! Aku paling tinggi!" Lee tak terima kekalahannya.

"Tapi aku yang paling cepat nyebur!" Chouji juga.

"Mau coba lagi!?" Naruto mengajak Yukimura untuk mengulanginya lagi.

"AYO!" YukiChouLee bersiap lagi.

Shikamaru yang sudah tak tahan dari tadi, "Kalian ini... merepotkan sekali. Airnya jadi keluar banyak. Mandi kita jadi tidak tenang."

Masamune yang melihat kelakuan Yukimura sekarang berkata dalam hati, "(Aku... baru pertama kali melihat Yuki-ku seakrab itu dengan orang baru kenal. Aku saja tak pernah melakukan itu dengan Yukimura.)" Masamune terlihat iri. Cie cie... #plaaak

Sakon yang baru saja menenggelamkan diri kolam berkata, "Bagaimana ini! Air berkurang... tidak mungkin kita bisa berendam bebas."

Shikamaru dan Hanbei berpikir sejenak untuk menaikan air di kolam itu. Lalu mengatakan 'Aha!' bersamaan.

"Shikamaru-kun punya ide ya?" tanya Hanbei sebelum mengatakan idenya.

"Ah, iya. Kau juga?" Shikamaru jua bertanya.

"Iya... tapi, kalau Shikamaru-kun ingin duluan, silahkan." Hanbei menawarkan.

"Memang, apa idemu?"

"Aku ingin mereka semua berendam bersama. Dengan begitu, airnya akan naik."

"Wah! Ide mu sama sepertiku. Awalnya aku ingin Chouji membesarkan dirinya hingga airnya naik. Tapi aku berpikir sekali lagi... akan semakin sempit tempat ini jika Chouji membesar. Lalu aku ada ide lain dan itu sama seperti idemu. Pemikiranmu hebat! Mau dilakukan? Kalau memang mau, biar aku yang mengatakannya pada mereka."

"Silahkan... lalu... Shikamaru-kun juga hebat, bisa berpikir secepat itu." puji Hanbei.

Chouji yang mendengar pembicaraan Hanbei dan Shikamaru berkata dalam hati, "(Hebat! Orang bernama Takenaka Hanbei ini, bisa berpikir keras seperti Shikamaru. Sepintar apakah dia?)"

Keiji yang mendengarnya, juga berkata dalam hati, "(Setahuku... tidak ada yang orang yang sepintar Hanbei didunia kami. Nara Shikamaru... orang seperti apa kau ini? Atau... inikah yang namanya Shinobi?)" (Hmm... tumben Keiji berpikir keras...)

Sisanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan pembicaraan ShikaHan. (Keiji: HANBEI ITU MILIKKU SEORANG TAHU!)

"Hai, Mitsunari," sapa Ieyasu yang ikut berendam disamping Mitsunari lalu dibalas dengan muka kesal Mitsunari. "Sudah berapa jam kita tidak ketemuan..."

Mitsunari hanya diam

"Aku tahu kamu masih marah padaku sejak kejadian 'Judge End' (?), tapi... marah itu tidak baik. Nanti rambutmu tambah putih..."

"_Emang gue pikirin. Jangan sok cari perhatian deh!"_ kata Mitsunari sombong. Wes! Bahasanya _bro_!

"_Maapin atuh_.Iya deh... tapi sekarang, kita _hepi aja_!" Ieyasu tersenyum lembut pada Mitsunari.

Mitsunari menjauh dari Ieyasu. Ieyasu pundung. "Kenapa... apa yang salah sama aku... salah cara merayu?"

"Sabar _bro_!" Motochika menepuk punggung Ieyasu. Disaat itu, Motonari dan Motochika melempar pandangan. Entah kesal atau mesra(?). Atau... mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Perasaan mereka saat ini sedang abstrak.

* * *

Jam berganti jam. Menit berganti menit. Detik berganti detik. Milidetik berganti milidetik (?). Semua sudah selesai berendam. Para perempuan kelas satu sudah berada di ruang makan. Kelas 2 dan 3 juga sudah berada di ruang makan. Para guru mulai masuk. Dan murid kelas anak lelaki kelas satu agak terlambat.

Mereka makan malam sepuasnya sampai jam setengah tujuh.

—

Ruang makan sudah kosong. Aula juga sudah gelap. Semua murid sudah masuk keruangan masing-masing.

Di ruang NaruMasaDkk...

"Baiklah... karena kalian sudah menghancurkan ruang ini, aku akan memberikan hukuman pada kalian semua!" kata Toneri.

"APA!" semua tidak terima.

"Yang salah kan hanya Naruto dan Yukimura! Kenapa kita juga!?" Sakura protes.

"(Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur...?)" gumam Masamune dan Keiji dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Terjadi keributan dan protes sana-sini di ruang itu. Toneri menenangkan mereka. "Diam!" dan semua diam.

"Hukuman kalian tidak berat kok! Aku akan mengelompokan kalian tidur sama siapa malam ini. Hanya malam ini saja! Kecuali para perempuan. Lagi pula... ruang sihir ini bisa pulih dengan cepat dan persis seperti sebelum dihancurkan. Bersiaplah untuk berpisah semalam!" Toneri sedikit kesal.

Semua menghela nafas lega. Awalnya mereka berpikir akan disuruh mencuci piring atau membersihkan kamar mandi atau berdiri dilapangan semalaman atau hal-hal lainnya yang membuat mereka kecapekan semalaman.

Dan yang diputuskan oleh Toneri adalah:

Kamar 1. Masamune-Keiji  
Kamar 2. Hanbei-Shikamaru  
Kamar 3. Ieyasu-Naruto  
Kamar 4. Oichi-Hinata  
Kamar 5. Sakura-Ino  
Kamar 6. Katsuie-Sai  
Kamar 7. Gaara-Motochika  
Kamar 8. Sasuke-Yukimura  
Kamar 9. Neji-Sakon

"Baiklah... selamat tidur murid-murid." Toneri masuk ke kamarnya.

Coba... anda penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada masing-masing kamar? Silahkan lihat sendiri!

**Kamar 1.** MasaKei

"Sebenaranya... saat aku tertidur... apa yang terjadi?" Keiji masih bergumam.

"Sama... aku juga tertidur. Makanya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Apalagi... Yukimura semakin akrab dengan Naruto." Masamune juga bergumam.

Terjadi 'Gumam Party' di kamar MasaKei.

**Kamar 2.** ShikaHan

Terlihat mereka yang sedang main _shogi_. Ahli Strategi **VS** Ahli Strategi. Disaat Shikamaru lengah, dia mencoba berpikir seperti caranya. Hanbei juga begitu. Untuk saat ini mereka akrab karena otak yang sederajat—yah~ walaupun terlalu tenang di kamar ini. Hanya ada suara hentakan _shogi_. Belum ada yang menang saat ini.

**Kamar 3.** IeNaru

Untuk saat ini mereka sudah berbaring. Karena terlalu sepi, Ieyasu mengajak bicara Naruto—yang saat itu berlawan arah tidur. "Naruto..."

"..."

"Aku mau tanya... boleh?"

"..." kepala Naruto sedikit bergerak seperti anggukan kecil. Ieyasu hanya menganggap bahwa itu tandanya 'iya'.

"Apa yang membuat aku dan kau itu mirip?"

"..."

"Naruto... kau bisa jawab?"

"..."

Ieyasu melihat kearah Naruto, "Naruto... kau bisa jawab a—"

"Zzzzzz... zzz..." Naruto sudah tertidur.

"Hah~ ternyata kau cepat sekali tertidur. _Oyasumi!_" Ieyasu pun tertidur. Yah~ walau butuh perjuangan untuk tidur karena Naruto mendengkur lumayan keras. Hihihi...

**Kamar 4.** IchiHina

Kamar mereka seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik.

**Kamar 5.** SakuIno

_Same! Very bored!_

**Kamar 6.** KatsuSai

Kedua pendiam ini sudah tenang dari tadi tapi mereka belum tidur. Katsuie menulis _diary_ dan Sai sedang menggambar.

**Kamar 7.** GaaraChika

Motochika lumayan takut berbicara dengan orang tak beralis satu ini karena kurang mengenalnya.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus menyiapkan tenaga. _Oyasumi..._" Gaara tidur.

Motochika sedikit tertegun karena Gaara mau berbicaranya. "_Oyasumi!"_ balas Motochika.

**Kamar 8.** SasuYuki

"Sasuke-dono..."

"Tidurlah! Kau beda sekali dengan Naruto. Kau tidak bisa tidur cepat?"

Yukimura ragu mengatakannya.

"Em? Ada apa?" Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku... sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... Tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan Masamune-dono..." Yukimura malu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke memaksa Yukimura untuk berbaring lalu mendekapnya.

Yukimura terkejut.

"Sekarang tidur ya." Kata Sasuke.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Kau sama seperti Naruto. Itu yang membuatku mau memelukmu."

"(Dekapan ini... sama hangatnya dengan Masamune-dono... aku... jadi tenang. Nyamanya~)" Yukimura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Lalu... _first kiss_-ku itu adalah Naru—"

"Zzz... zzz..."

"Hm... cepat dengan pelukan? Hebat... secinta itukah dia pada rivalnya. Beda sekali dengan aku dan Naruto." Sasuke membelai Yukimura. "(Bisakah aku dan Naruto seakrab Masamune dan Yukimura?)" batin Sasuke dalam hati. Dan tertidurlah mereka.

**Kamar 9.** NeSa

Sepi. Itulah kamar mereka. Karena tidak mungkin ada kejadian menarik diantara mereka berdua. Sifat mereka beda jauh!

Tenang sudah kamar ini.

* * *

Ditempat lain. Disebuah ruangan, terdapat Yoshiteru, Maria, Kushina, dan Minato sedang bermusyawarah.

"MOPD atau Ospek?" tanya Maria.

"MOPD sudah terlalu _mainstream_! Ospek aja!" Kushina menyarankan sambil memasang muka sadis.

"Ahahaha... Kushina, jangan terlalu sadis terhadap mereka. Disana ada anak kita," Minato sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm... daripada kalian kebingungan, lebih baik semuanya saja! Ditambah pengukuhan!" kata Yoshiteru dengan semangat.

MinaMariKushi bersamaan, "Semuanya tambah pengukuhan?"

"Iya! MOPD dilaksanakan hari Kamis. Ketua panitianya Minato. Ospek dilaksanakan hari Jumat. Ketua panitianya Maria. Dan Pengukuhan dilaksanakan malam Sabtu. Ketua panitianya Kushina. Penutupnya saat pagi di hari Sabtu. Gimana?" Yoshiteru menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Wah! Seperti biasa... Yoshiteru _kawai!_" puji Maria.

Kushina setuju, "Hm... keren juga tuh! Tapi... kenapa MOPD ketuanya Minato, Ospek ketuanya Maria, dan Pengukuhan ketuanya aku?"

Yoshiteru menjawab, "Karena Minato tipe orang yang agak mengkasihani walaupun dia kuat. MOPD adalah hal yang cocok untuknya. Lalu, Ospek itu Maria karena Maria juga bisa sedikit sadis meskipun antara muka dan kelakuannya berbeda. Apalagi Maria bisa menipu. Terakhir, Kushina, kau jadi ketua pengukuhan karena kau yang paling galak dan sadis. Lagi pula, memarah-marahi dan sesat adalah kunci utama dari pengukuhan. Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Bagaimana?"

"Hm... hebat! Aku tak percaya kau memikirkannya seperti ini," puji Kushina.

"Tapi... jadwal dan agenda lainnya... sudah diurus?" tanya Minato.

Diam sejenak.

"Ah~! Nanti besok saja kita bicarakan! Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas. Selamat malam!" Yoshiteru pergi meninggalkan Mina Mari Ku-usir. Eh, MinaMariKushi.

Berakhir sudah hari ini.

* * *

Finish!

All SenBaNa: Urusan carck pairing diatas itu belum selesai thor! *muka sadis* *siap hajar*

*author babak belur*

Oke... ini pertama kalianya author bisa mengetik 5.000 lebih! HUAHAHAHHAHA! Bener-bener rekor! Tapi... rekor berTYPO. *pundung*

Segini dulu cerita sadis para SenBaNa. Sampai ketemu Chapter depan!

AlenDeRadiasi45! Dadah!

Oh iya! R&amp;R?


End file.
